


I carry you on my hands (so stop fidgeting)

by Merenwen76



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Did I mention that Chad is a cockatoo?, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Harlequin, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of animals, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: This roar is unbearable. Angry Rancher Jensen Ackles meets the animal-loving Jared Padalecki. At first both can't stand each other, but when Jared gets hurt, it's Jensen who is there for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 175
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts), [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts), [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts), [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts), [DWImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts), [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts), [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> Welcome to my brand new Harlequin story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. 
> 
> My endless thanks go to the girls of my FFF club for their advice and motivating words. And especially Jerzcaligrl And Firesign10 for their great beta work. Love you girls. 
> 
> The story is based on the novel by Connie Feddersen "Fit to be tied" and will be uploaded by me regularly. 
> 
> Enjoy reading it, and if you like it, I'm always happy to receive kudos and comments.

Enough already! Jensen Ackles boiled with rage as he gunned the engine of his pickup truck. The car lurched over the bumpy terrain, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. Jensen ground his teeth. He was wildly determined to settle this tiresome matter in the same way he tackled all of his problems; directly and without beating around the bush. Even if that meant going head to head with the crazy guy who bought the neighboring ranch. 

His zoo, as Jensen called the guy's collection of exotic animals, is located in close proximity to Jensen's cattle and sheep, which is a source of constant annoyance. This smug wannabe zoo keeper will certainly be in for a treat, as Jensen is at the end of his rope with the whole situation.

Jensen and his brother had spent the whole day on their horses rounding up wayward cattle and repairing broken fences, as if they hadn't had enough work on their ranch already!

Jensen hadn't seen his new neighbor yet, but he already knew he couldn’t stand him. This frustrated fop was obviously trying to fill the horrible void in his lonely existence by surrounding himself with a bunch of exotic animals that have absolutely no place in this area.

A few moments later, Jensen slammed on the brakes so hard that the truck slid a few more feet over the rough gravel before coming to a halt in front of the zoo owner's old farmhouse. With a pleased smirk, Jensen noticed that the old building was pretty run down. But he had to admit that the colorful flowers in large pots scattered over the yard, gave the whole thing a cheerful touch. Nevertheless, it was obvious that a lot of work was needed to give the property back its former face. 

Of course the wacky guy won't have time for that, because he was too busy talking to his animals, which are locked up in cages of varied sizes behind the house. Jensen was angry at himself for not taking the opportunity to buy this ranch back then, when it originally went up for sale. At that time the price seemed too high for Jensen and his brother. And now Jensen was blessed with a neighbor whose wild animals roar, howl, and yelp day and night, driving all his cattle to panic and break through the fences that contained them.

Jensen swung himself out of his pickup truck and strolled toward the weathered veranda. Disgusted, he looked over to the sports car that was parked in the middle of the yard. A typical city car, he thought mockingly. This low-end leisure car wouldn't survive a year on the roads in this area. Anyone with an ounce of brains had to know that.

Jensen knocked forcefully against the door several times, waited quite a while (two seconds), then hammered with both fists against the flaking wood.

"Padda- thingy, open up! I know you're there," he shouted. “I have to talk to you!  _ Now _ !"

His thundering voice set off a whole cacophony of animal voices. The shrill screeching of a peacock mixed with the roaring of an elk, and a white cockatoo squawked out of the window from above. 

"Go away! Chad will kill you!"

Jensen clenched his jaw in frustration. More seconds passed by, in which more and more strange noises rang out around the house. He had just raised his arm again to resume pounding on the door when Mr. Paddawhatshisname tore it open from the inside, and Jensen almost hit him in the forehead with his fist. 

Okay, Jensen's idea of a frustrated, middle-aged virgin with a hooked nose, piercing, beady eyes, and bald head burst like a soap bubble when Jensen was confronted by a man so extraordinarily attractive that he first believed it was a mirage.

The man stared at him from cat-like eyes that sparkled in the glorious colors of a tropical rainforest. Curls of chestnut-brown hair framed his enchanting face. He was tall, dammit, he was even taller than Jensen, but his body was lithe. Broad, well-muscled shoulders, a slim waist, and legs for days. 

The sight of the man had something of the same effect on Jensen as a shot from a stun gun. That's supposed to be his crazy neighbor? Jensen can't believe it. There must be some mistake.

"Mr. Padahaa...?" he asked doubtfully.

"Padalecki, Jared Padalecki. Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

The snappish tone and his skeptical look instantly convinced Jensen that this magnificent specimen is not a hallucination. Jared had met his confused look with a very cool stare of his own, while standing in a clearly combative pose in the open door. With a discerning expression, he studied at Jensen's dirty t-shirt, the well-worn blue jeans, and the dusty, beat-up boots and frowned. Jensen can't explain the disparaging look. Was Jared angry because Jensen had hammered so recklessly on his door and almost punched him the second time he knocked? Well…

OR could it be that Jared was offended by the sight of a hard working, sweaty cowboy who had been doing double duty on his ranch since this Padaperson and his traveling circus had moved in?

Just an arrogant asshole, Jensen decided, while he was examining Jared's suit, which was obviously from a high-end designer label. Jensen suspected that Mr. Padalecki (Ha!) decided after a quick glance at Jensen that he was much too posh for Jensen. Well, obviously he just didn’t like hard working cowboys, and Jensen wasn’t in the mood for spoiled jerks. So they're even. 

"I’m Jensen Ackles, your closest neighbor," Jensen explained abruptly.

" _ You _ are my next door neighbor? How unfortunate for me." Jared's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's my line, Sasquatch," growled Jensen, staring at Jared angrily.

But Jared stared back just as grimly.

"I am here because your wild beasts have been driving my sheep and cattle crazy for more than two months. So pack up your zoo! This isn't a game preserve, it's a cattle ranch!" Jensen snarled 

"For your information, Shaggles..."

"Ackles," Jensen bit it off harshly.

"Whatever," said Jared, paying Jensen as much attention as a troublesome fly. "For your information, I have a government permit authorizing me to keep my exotic animals here. Each animal has its own personality and individual needs. And I can communicate with them." 

"Oh shit, you actually talk to your animals, yeah?" Jensen asked, and laughed mockingly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jared almost pierced him with his angry look. "I think that even someone like you would have to admit that my animals are safely and properly housed, if you would take the trouble to visit my zoo, as you call it."

"Darlin', I don't care in the least if your animals have a ring through their nose or little bells around their necks. You're disturbing my cattle and sheep and threatening my livelihood. I want you and those critters out of here!"

This must have really hit Jared as he clenched his fists on his remarkably slim hips and leaned forward over until the tip of his sweet, slightly pointed nose almost touched Jensen's. "If you don't like living next door to my zoo, then you pack  _ your _ bags and get out! I don't intend to move, because I like it here, and so do my animals. Furthermore, I'd like to ask you, in the future, to submit your complaint to the sheriff of Buzzards Grove, which I don't think will do you any good."

"Now you listen here, Sasquatch..."

"Jared Padalecki. Mr. Padalecki to you, Shaggles," Jared retorted in a condescendingly snippy tone that made Jensen grind his teeth.

" _ Listen _ , Sasquatch. My brother and I run a huge cattle ranch with hundreds of head."

"And I suppose I should be impressed?" Jared gave him that condescending look again. "Sorry to disappoint you, Shaggles. Cowboys are a dime a dozen around here - you're nothing special." 

"I don't give a damn if you're impressed or not," Jensen fired back. "As long as you get out of here."

Jared just gave him a cold, disdainful look. "What can I do if your stupid cows go crazy over a few unfamiliar sounds? My animals aren't tearing down fences over a few cattle calls. Besides, my fences and enclosures are safe, too. Obviously, on the other hand,  _ you _ have a problem with putting up decent, sturdy fencing.“

Jensen felt like he was talking to a wall. This man just wouldn't grasp the urgency of the situation. He obviously didn't care how much overtime Jensen has had to put in because of him.

"All right," he said in a fit of desperation. "Then just pay me some compensation, and I won't complain anymore."

The guy was looking at him again with that unnervingly cool look. " _ Your _ cattle are rampaging around, and you want  _ me _ to pay for it? My animals are kept safely behind gates and in cages, enclosed by sturdy, high fences. It doesn't look like I'm the one having problems here Shaggles.  _ You are _ ."

"Oh, no! You're my only problem," Jensen angrily shouted at him. "And my name is Ackles dammit, you arrogant, stuck-up mug." Jensen glared at him in a rage. "Go back to the city where you belong, and take your goddamn zoo with you!" 

Jared Padalecki pushed his chin out further, his stubble making him even more attractive.  _ Damn him.  _

"This is my place and this is where I belong. So you better get used to it," Jared spat out furiously. 

They stood practically nose to nose, sparks seemingly flying between them, and Jensen was about to make another poisonous remark when Jared just slammed the door in his face. 

From above, the cockatoo squawked "Loser, ha ha ha."

In the distance, a muffled roar raised, supported by various sounds that Jensen couldn’t identify further- but none of them sound friendly. Jensen snorted in frustration. It wouldn't have surprised him if in that oversized pond over there, an alligator was poking around.

The pond! Another problem he had to fix. This fire-breathing dragon had dammed up a small river, so that this very pond had formed on his land. Only it had cut off the water supply to the Rocking-A-Ranch. During the dry, summer months, Jensen and his brother had been forced to water the cattle on the western pastures with water from tanks that had been laboriously brought in for that purpose. Another inconvenience and cost he blamed on the Sasquatch. Jensen was determined to bang on the door once more to ask Jared to dig a hole in the fucking dam.

But then he considered that it would probably be more effective to contact Sheriff Morgan. This guy may have really had a permit to keep exotic animals, but it didn't give him the right to dam a river and cut off Jensen's ranch from the water supply. 

Abruptly he turned around and heads for his truck. The stupid cockatoo keeps squawking behind him. "You better run! Chad will bite you!" Jensen ignored the feathered devil, jumped into his pickup truck, and started the engine. Gravel flew like shrapnel as he got a lightning start, and he just hoped that a few pebbles would find their way to crack Mr. Prick's windshield. 

On the way back to his ranch, Jensen cursed loudly to himself. His brother had warned him to be diplomatic if he should meet the new neighbor. Diplomacy, his ass! Mr. Padalecki obviously couldn't stand guys like Jensen. That look of contempt in his hazel eyes. There's no way he could have come to terms with this guy. With that likely six-pack that was under his fancy suit. And that tight ass that showed clearly in those suit pants. Yeah well, maybe Jensen caught himself letting his approving look wander over Jared's enticing body even during their heated argument. It had taken a lot of strength on Jensen's part to concentrate on Jared's face. But that didn't make things much better, because it was the most adorable face he had ever seen. Were those dimples? Yeah, he thought there were dimples, for God's sake. 

Jensen looked at the clock and sped up his pace. Today his brother was on kitchen duty and Ross would be furious if he had to wait to eat. The menu on Wednesday evening was always the same - meatloaf with mushroom sauce and baked potatoes. Jensen would have preferred roast cockatoo today, though.

He let his gaze wander over the grazing cattle in the pasture and considered whether he'd be awakened by another stampede tomorrow. Mister Padalecki's wolf will certainly howl at the moon again and the rest of the pack will no doubt join in. And by sunrise, his herd will be scattered to the four winds. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!! Thank you so much for your kind words on my first chapter ❤️. It means so much to me.  
> This chapter is a bit quieter as it focuses more on the background of the two. But don't worry, the two will meet again soon ^^

"What a stubborn, grouchy cowboy," Jared ranted loudly as he took off his suit and slipped into comfortable jeans and an old Pearl Jam t-shirt. That's all he needed. All morning he had to deal with exhausting, unreasonable clients in his tax office. And then this Ackles guy shows up here unannounced. Jared has been living on the ranch for six months now, and not once did this cowboy even think of welcoming him as a new neighbor. Oh no, he had waited so long for his welcome visit until he had found a reason to just barge in and shout out outrageous demands.

Besides, Jared had found out today that his cheating ex-fiancé had booked a Caribbean cruise at Jared's expense - for two people! That son of a bitch! It was all just too much today.

Frustrated, Jared shook his head and left his bedroom. Feeding and caring for his exotic friends would hopefully cheer him up. At least with them, Jared could mourn his grief and put the frustration of the day behind him. Chad, his white cockatoo, flew in and land on Jared's broad shoulder. It was a set ritual for Chad to accompany him on his tour. Together they went to the barn where the feed was stored. With every step that brought Jared closer to the enclosures, the unpleasant events of the day receded a little more into the background.

That stupid cowboy had absolutely no idea that nothing in the world would make Jared give up his animals. Every single one of them needed Jared's help because they all had one thing in common. They had been mistreated, abused, or crippled, and would no longer be viable without help from others.

Jared's lifelong passion for animals and his habit of picking them up from everywhere had already gotten him into trouble during his apprenticeship. But Jared became _damn_ good at his job, so his handsome salary enabled him to buy land to house his exotic animals. The lucrative offer of an energy cooperation and Milo's infidelity, had then moved Jared to sell his land and relocate. Since he had multiplied his capital in this way, he decided to settle down in Buzzards Grove and buy a ranch for he and his animals.  
The decision had not been hard for him. He didn't have any family left, and except for a few work colleagues, nobody would miss him anyway.

Here he could look after his job in peace and still have enough time for his animals.

The animals had always been a thorn in Milo's side. Milo- how could Jared have been so blind for so many years? Ever since Milo's acting career had blossomed, there had been rumors about other men, but Jared had refused to believe it. Had always believed Milo's macho, bad boy image was just Milo's character on screen. Only by chance did Jared get wind of the fact that his activities with his costar continued behind the camera. Humiliated and beside himself with rage, Jared broke off the engagement, packed his things, and made the deal with the company.

Milo couldn't resist charging Jared’s credit card with the things he needed after Jared had left him. Emotional trauma, he called it. Jared was just too tired and too hurt to fight back. The height of insolence, however, had now been the cruise.

Jared inhaled the pure country air and tried to calm down. Milo was history. All right, he had let himself get ripped off by Milo one last time, but that would never happen to him again. In the future, he vowed to stay away from macho types, which undoubtedly included his pushy new neighbor.  
Even though Jared had to admit that Jensen Ackles was extremely attractive on the outside, with his short, dark blond hair, beautiful green eyes, muscular arms, gorgeous ass, and the cute freckles on his face...  
But this did not mean that Jared had the slightest interest in him!  
Chad tugged at his hair. "Men suck," squawked the cockatoo, and Jared realized that the poor bird probably had heard that phrase from him too often lately.

Besides, Jared's had to carefully manage his strength and time anyway, if he was going to get ahead in his job, take care of the animals, and renovate the house on the side. Jared wanted to finally settle down; he wanted to take root and finally feel at home somewhere.

A feeling of peace overcame him as he wandered from one enclosure to another to feed his animals. He greeted each one by name. For example, Timber, the blind Wolf, or Austin the old horse. Each animal seemed to have its own greeting ritual. The old Horse, who had been tortured in a circus for years, rose up ponderously and stomped towards Jared. The tricks had been beaten into him with iron bars. Then Jared had bought him and now granted him a pain-free, forever home at the ranch.

The unpleasant thoughts of his exhausting clients, his annoying neighbor, and his unfaithful ex-fiancé vanished in the warm evening breeze. Oh yes, country life was just what he needed.

When Jared put a ready-made meal into the microwave a little later, his mood had greatly improved. He wondered if his choleric neighbour had calmed down after their explosive meeting. But actually, he couldn't let this altercation get to him. The important thing was that Jensen had disappeared and would hopefully never reappear.

Jensen Ackles had awakened bitter memories in Jared of the time when he had fallen for an attractive face and beautifully sculpted muscles. He didn't want to make that mistake a second time, and would rather wait until he met a man who was willing to give as much as he was willing to take - someone who wasn't just interested in his money. In any case, he would try to avoid the type of man who was plastered on glossy magazine covers, and with the attributes of being mysterious and attractive. And he would certainly be careful not to fall for a pompous cowboy with the temperament of a wounded rhinoceros!

Jesus, he still couldn't believe that this guy had tried to blame him for the problems with his nervous cattle and actually expected Jared to pay for the damage. What a lot of nerve!

Ross Ackles was just about to heap food onto his plate when he heard his brother coming. He took a quick glance over his shoulder. "It's about time! I have a date later, and I don't see why I should be late just because you're taking your time."

"You have a date? In the middle of the week?" Jensen asked mockingly as he strolled to the kitchen counter. He took a plate and put several slices of meatloaf on it.

"Yeah, so what? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. So is it something serious?" said Jensen, while he scooped up a good portion of vegetables onto his plate. "You and that woman who opened the new restaurant, is something going on between you?"

"Maybe," mumbled Ross, and walked stiffly towards the heavy oak table that stood in the center of the kitchen. With a free hand he swept a pile of mail aside, and then dropped onto a chair. "How did the conversation with our new neighbour go?" he asked, anxious for a new topic.

It didn't take much perceptiveness on Jensen's part to notice that Ross didn't want to discuss his feelings for Cassie Dixon. She was a spirited brunette who had opened a chic little restaurant in Buzzards Grove a few months earlier. That Ross wasn't willing to talk about her made Jensen suspect that Ross had a crush on the girl. Not that Jensen could blame him. Cassie Dixon had style and personality. She was an asset to the place - unlike the jackass who had recently moved to the neighboring ranch.

"Well?", Ross questioned.

Jensen looked up from his plate. "Well what?"

"Did you convince our neighbor to move out of here, along with his zoo, so that our animals would be left in peace?"

"No. He just slammed the door in my face, but not without throwing a bunch of insults at my head first," Jensen replied grumpily, and poked irritatedly at the food with his fork. "This guy is obviously made of granite. Not even dynamite would get through to him."

Ross stared at his brother. "In other words, you lived up to your reputation again and got into a battle with him? Didn't I ask you to try diplomacy?"

"Diplomacy won't help a lion when he's facing a hyena! It wouldn't have been of any use," retorted Jensen.

His brother shook his head and sighed. "It's beyond me why you didn't just use your Ackles charm. The one that makes the most stubborn mother-in-law weak. Besides, you shouldn't have gone over to him when you were already in a rage. I told you to calm down first. But no, you had to rush over there right after we got the cattle rounded up. I know you, Jen. The slightest provocation and you react like a wild bull. That doesn't work with guys like Padalecki. You of all people should know better ways to handle men, shouldn't you?"

It was obvious that his brother was now playing this card. Just because Jensen was gay didn’t mean he could wrap all men around his finger. And the last thing he needs now is a lecture from a guy who basically leaves all unpleasant arguments to him. Diplomacy, to Hell with it!  
"There won't be a next time," he said sullenly. "If you really think you can achieve any success with charm and fine words, you march over there!"

Ross raised a defensive hand. "Me? No way! Just because we're twins doesn't mean I'm gonna go into the lion's den after you teased him. If he sees me, and he thinks I'm you, and then.. no, no, not gonna happen."

"Well, he does have sharp claws and a devilishly sharp tongue," Jensen said reluctantly. "And probably it wasn't very good that my fist almost landed in his face when he ripped the door open so abruptly."

Ross moaned in frustration. " I knew it. I knew it. And then you wonder about his behavior? What did you expect? If I had been in your place, I would have calmly rung the doorbell," he said in a smug tone. „Then I would have waited politely, and there would not have been such a scene in the first place."

Jensen looked at his twin brother, disgusted. Ross had the annoying habit of constantly reminding his brother that he was the older and therefore, of course, the more mature and superior, with the age difference between them being exactly three minutes.

"Jen, I know you're having a hard time finding anyone here, and yet, ever since Steve hurt you so badly, you've become increasingly grumpy and irritable."

"Thank you for reminding me." Jensen chewed his food.

Ross stared angrily at his brother, who gave an equally sinister look back.  
"Okay," Ross finally said, "I admit I didn't get my heart broken at the tender age of twenty-five."

"Finally, you admit it. And so, in any case, you were better suited to discuss his zoo with Padalecki. He's not bad looking - but you'll see when you go over there."

"So you find our new neighbor attractive?" Ross asked.

"Well, he looks okay, I guess. You'll certainly be able to change his mind with your small talk."

"Oh, no!" protested Ross loudly. "Absolutely not! You got Padalecki upset, and you're gonna get him calmed down." Ross put his last bite in his mouth and stood up, determined. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, and then I'm gonna go see Cassie. You can work on your charm tonight. Tomorrow night, you can go over to our lovely new neighbor with flowers and chocolates and apologize."

"Hell will freeze over first," murmured Jensen.

"This is _your_ war, brother. You started it and you will finish it."

Jensen gave Ross a piercing stare. Solve the problem? The only possible solution is to put Padalecki in a cage with his animals and ship him to a reservation far, far away from the Rocking-A-Ranch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, boss," Samantha Smith greeted Jared enthusiastically as he entered his office. 

"Good morning." Jared placed his briefcase on the desk and smiled at his blonde secretary.

He still found it difficult to recognize the same woman in Sam who had appeared in his office a few months ago, completely distraught, and asking him for work. She didn't seem to have any self-confidence then. With tears in her eyes, the desperate woman had told her story. Sam had barely managed to escape from her violent husband, and had gotten a divorce. She'd needed a new start, and had moved to Buzzard's Grove. Jared had offered her immediate help, as he himself knew only too well what it was like to be on his own and not know where to get the next meal. 

That's why he had hired Sam immediately, although she had no training as a secretary. Jared had found a suitable apartment for her and paid for the move. 

To show gratitude for Jared's help, Sam put in the greatest effort in dealing with clients, with the office procedures, and answering the phone and letters. Since Jared had settled in the city as a tax accountant, he had been drowning in work, and Sam was happy to support him as much as she could.

"Yesterday was absolutely deadly, wasn't it?" Sam said, while she placed a cup of coffee and a homemade cinnamon roll in front of Jared. "I almost lost my temper when that strange old man ranted about you refusing to falsify his tax returns. For a moment, I felt like I was facing my ex. I really admire you for how you handled him and didn't let him get to you."

Jared took a large bite of the delightful, warm cinnamon roll. Unfortunately, he himself had neither the time nor the talent to cook. "Thank you. I'm getting pretty good at this. And believe it or not, that guy was basically just a warm-up for the cowboy that showed up at my ranch last night."

Sam's eyes widen in horror. "Oh, Jared! I hope nothing happened. Should I notify the sheriff tomorrow?"

"No, absolutely not. No need to involve the sheriff. It was only my neighbor, voicing his intense dislike for me and my animals."

"I hope you told him off?"

"We had quite a run-in, he and I. That smug guy told me that his cattle and sheep were disturbed by my animals. And he actually demanded that I pay for his broken fences and his labor."

“What's this nutcase's name?"

"Jensen Ackles."

"Never heard of him. But I just got into town myself. Apparently, he's not one of our clients."

That's right, he would have remembered the name Ackles. Jensen wasn't one of his clients, and nothing would change in that circumstance. Jared would in any case refuse to deal professionally with the Rocking-A-Ranch, even if Ackles asked him on his knees. The less he had to do with Jensen, the better.

"Oh! There's Sheriff Morgan now!" exclaimed Sam, pointing toward the window. "He just pulled into the parking lot of the Good Grub Diner. You want me to go over there and complain on your behalf about your neighbor? I wouldn't mind." 

Jared looked out the window and almost choked on his cinnamon roll. Sheriff Morgan wasn't the only one who had just pulled into the parking lot. Jared stared at Jensen Ackles, who had just jumped out of his fire-red pickup truck and was headed determinedly towards the sheriff. There was no doubt that this green-eyed monster had beaten Jared to it.

Against his will, Jared could not take his eyes off Jensen's profile. The man looked outrageously good. If life were fair, he thought, Ackles' nasty character would be reflected in his appearance. 

"Wow, who is that handsome guy talking to the sheriff?" Sam asked, pressing her nose curiously against the window pane. "He looks like a movie star."

" _That's_ Ackles," Jared said curtly. "Don't let his shiny exterior fool you. As we speak, he is undoubtedly trying to convince the sheriff that I must leave with my animals, so that the almighty Mr. Ackles can finally have his cattle kingdom all to himself."

In fact, Jensen was just about to tell Sheriff Morgan his grievances, just as Jared had suspected.

"I understand you're tired and overexcited, being up since four am rounding up your cattle," Jeffrey Morgan said sympathetically. "But Mr Padalecki's land has been designated a sanctuary for these animals. He has a permit from the _Association of Sanctuaries._ This group has set up twenty sites nationwide similar to this one. Jared's facility is exemplary and has an excellent reputation,and just a few weeks ago, the Committee placed a large, feline predator in his care."

"A wildcat?" Jensen threw his hands up and rolled his eyes at the sheriff. "No wonder my animals go crazy and break out! Seriously, Jeffrey, I really need to plant forage crops. Ross and I have tractors to work on. I can't afford to keep chasing our escaped animals all over the place.“

Jeff shrugged helplessly and sighed, "I understand, Jensen, but there's nothing I can do. None of the wild animals has ever escaped and threatened other animals or even people. Why don't you move your animals to a more remote pasture and get them as far away from the exotics as possible?"

"My cattle need these pastures for survival. The earliest I can move my animals is next year, but then on to completely parched pastures, because of the continuing drought. And another thing," Jensen added hastily. "This guy simply dammed up the river when he created his private pond in the summer. His critters romp around in the pond while my cattle almost die of thirst. For over a month now I have had to drag huge troughs of water to the pastures every day." 

Jeff Morgan waved his head. "You have a valid complaint about the water-rights. Would you like me to talk to him about it?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Jensen assures him with a smile. "Because I'd rather not negotiate with that man anymore. I could swear he put a curse on me. We haven't had a decent downpour since he dammed the river. Ever since that Padalecki guy showed up, everything's gone wrong."

Jeff grinned, amused. "Do you want me to arrest him for casting a spell on you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if this guy was a witch!" growled Jensen.

"Jared Padalecki - a witch?" Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Are we really talking about the same man? Because the Jared I know is a really good guy. You would not believe how many charities he's given generously to every month since he moved here.  
He's a member of our local organization that works with youth and underprivileged children."

Jensen made a shocked face and tried to digest the new information about his neighbor. He pulled up his arm and pointed to the building across the street from the _Good Grub Diner._ "Are we talking about Jared Padalecki, whose office is in the building across the street from us? The guy with the most sarcastic tongue and the longest legs I've ever seen?" _Oh, shit, did he say that out loud?_

Jeff laughed out loud. "Well, that's the guy. For example, he hired a woman who ran away from her violent husband. He came to me personally to file a restraining order against that son of a bitch. You should see how much Sam's changed since Jared took care of her situation."

"Or, he put a spell on her, too..."

"Jensen, stop it!" Jeffrey said angrily. "I assure you, Jared has a heart of gold. He got Sam an apartment and paid her first month's rent."

Jensen no longer understood the world. Apparently, Jared Padalecki only had trouble with one person, and that was him.  
"I suggest that you and the rest of the Jared Padalecki fan-club come to my ranch and stay overnight," Jensen replied grumpily. "After a nightly jungle concert, I'm sure you'll change your minds. This man and his zoo are a plague on this entire town."

"I'll talk to Jared about the dammed-up water, but you two need to work something out. Geez, Jensen, you're usually so charming." Jeff scowled at Jensen. "I have more important problems to handle than your personal war against Padalecki."

Jensen gritted his teeth. What was up with that? Why did everyone want him to turn on the charm?

"I'm serious, Jen." Jeff's stern look pinned Jensen."You be nice to Padalecki. He's doing a lot of good for this town and he's well-respected. And I want to keep it that way, all right?" Jeffrey looked at Jensen thoughtfully for a moment and smiled more amicably. "Listen, Jen... Just because someone broke your heart years ago, it's not fair to take out your frustrations on all the other gay men in the world, especially Jared."

Jensen glared at Jeff. As if he cared in the slightest that this Jared guy was gay, pfft, not a bit. And this tingling in his stomach was just because he's hungry. He'd go get a sandwich from the diner after this, that's for sure!

Annoyed, Jensen took a step back. "Since when did my private life become a public interest? Hell, I'm starting to feel like a fish in a tank."

Sheriff Morgan shrugged, unimpressed. "It's a small town. Besides, you and your brother have always been good for gossip. You're both attractive, successful bachelors. You're just gonna have to get used to that. I wish I had your problems."

Jensen turned abruptly to his truck. "Don't forget to talk to Padalecki about the pond," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, and you practice your charming smile," Jeffrey admonished him. "End your arguments with him, or I'm going to have a talk with both of you."

Jensen cursed quietly, got into his pickup truck, and drove home, deciding a sandwich wasn't worth it. In the rearview mirror, he glanced at the loading bay, where new wooden stakes and barbed wire were piled up. Damn, if only he could think of a way to stop this unbearable jungle noise, he wouldn't have to pull any new fences.

An idea shot through his head, and for the first time that day, Jensen smiled. Quickly he turned his car around, and a little later he stopped in front of the electrical store with squealing tires, and bought a big cable drum. Let's see what Padalecki and his zoo would say about this, he thought.

Jared wiped the sweat from his brow and measured the gap he had dug in the dam in front of his pond. At the urging of his quarrelsome neighbor, the Sheriff had asked him to drain water from the pond into the river that ran across Ackles' land. 

Ashamed, Jared had admitted to himself that he had not given any thought to how the construction of his pond had affected Jensen's water supply. 

Perhaps he had indeed been too hard on the man. After all, it wasn't Jensen's fault that his good looks and muscle-bound body reminded him of Jared's ex-fiancée. 

Jared glanced across the pond, looking for Jim, the three-legged beaver who had found a home there. 

"You really haven't been very fair," Jared said to himself, loudly and reproachfully. 

Chad perched next to him on the fence that surrounded part of the pond.  
"Chad loves you," chirped the white cockatoo, and Jared could not help but laugh out loud. 

He dug a peanut out of his trouser pocket and handed it to the bird, who accepted it carefully with his injured foot. Chad's right foot only has two toes after being tortured by a couple of teenagers. They had tied him to a fence and then scared him again and again, so the young bird tried to fly away in panic, until finally, the worst thing happened when he tore off two toes trying to escape. Jared had donated for surgery in the emergency ward several times before, and when he became aware of the case, he immediately agreed to pay for this surgery. After that, the cockatoo wouldn't let anybody else near him. Only when Jared visited the practice to check on his protégé did the bird begin to trust again. It was like love at first sight and from that moment on, they were inseparable. 

Carefully he stroked the bird's soft head with his index finger and Chad snuggled up to him. "At least someone likes me." 

As the water seeped through the channels, Jared began piling up stones on either side of the culvert to prevent future rains from washing away the loose soil.

What am I going to do about Jensen Ackles? he thought, but could not make up his mind. 

Suddenly he remembered how he could meet his unfriendly neighbor halfway. He would simply put the cage of Timber and Whiskey, the little Swift Fox without a tail, on another part of his land, where the small forest and the rolling hills would swallow most of the noise. Maybe he could do it this weekend. The cages were on wheels, so all he had to do was attach a chain to his wagon and pull it to the west side of his property. 

Jared yawned sleepily as he lay stretched out on his sofa a little later, after having a pizza. It had been a really hard week and the weekend seemed to be just as exhausting. He had just dozed off when suddenly he was startled out of his dreams and nearly fell off the couch. It took him a moment to identify the noise that was making his windows shake as country music. Garth Brooks fervently sang _Ain't Going Down Till The Sun Comes Up_ , Timber howling along with him.

"What the Hell ?" Jared jumped to his feet and dragged himself on shaky legs to the window. Darkness had fallen by now, and in the distance he could only make out faint little lights in the direction of the Rocking-A-Ranch.

It took a moment before it dawned on him that Jensen had turned his stereo all the way up to drown out the sounds of his exotics.  
Cursing, Jared went to the back door to see how his animals were reacting to this deafening noise. The birds flew around wildly in their aviary and Austin thundered with his hooves against the pit door.  
Jared angrily ran back into the house and googled the number of the Rocking-A-Ranch. Impatiently, he waited for Jensen to pick it up at the other end. 

"Hello," a dark, velvety voice answered. Jared shook himself involuntarily to avoid being lulled by this sexy tone. After all, he knew who this deceptive voice belonged to. 

"Jensen Ackles, you..."

"Hold on a second."

A moment later, the seductive voice returned, and Jared tried to ignore the slight shiver that ran down his back. He was furious and wouldn't allow the guy to calm him down with his sexy bedroom voice.

"Ackles, this is Padalecki," he hissed. "Get off your ass and unplug your damn stereo now!"

"Sorry, Darling," purred Jensen. "But I'm far too tired to get up again. I've been up since dawn rounding up my cattle." 

"So what?" Jared shouted angrily. "Your music is driving my animals crazy!"

"Well, then you finally know how my cattle and sheep feel every night," Jensen returned sarcastically.

"Listen, Ackles, I spent all evening opening my dam to give your animals water again. Now, I'm just exhausted and I need some sleep."

"Thank you, that's very neighborly of you, Padalecki. I only wish you'd thought of it a few months ago!"

"I would have done it immediately, if you had said a single word to me," Jared replied. "I wasn't aware that I was causing you any problems."

"And it also escaped your attention that your zoo is terrorizing my herd and that the animals you certainly saw grazing by the roadside on your way to work this morning were actually in my pasture? Have you ever thought about what happens when a car collides with cattle, Sasquatch? Not only does the animal end up in the freezer, and I have to get a new one, but what about the car or possible personal injury?"

"Well, I..." Jared couldn't finish the sentence because Jensen had been quickly getting angrier and louder. 

"But I think you're so wrapped up in yourself and your animals that you don't even think about someone else's problems. And as for the music, Jared, my cattle obviously like it very much. But please, don't hesitate to call me if any of your exotics break out. I'll be right over with my rifle and I'll take care of it for you."

"You're such an asshole Ackles, you know that? Earlier, I was really worried that I was being too rude. I even thought, out of pity..."

"I don't need pity! Especially not from you!"

"You should take what you can get."

"It was a peaceful place until _you_ came here!"

"Enough, Ackles," exploded Jared.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Darling? Come over here and put me over your knee?" 

There was absolute silence on both sides for three seconds, then Jared snapped back an octave too high, as all the blood had rushed to his cock.

"I'm going to talk to the sheriff!"

"Jeffrey refuses to be drawn into this. I know because I've already alerted him to the disturbance of _my peace._ We'll have to deal with that alone, you and I. But don't worry, Sasquatch, after a week you and your animals are gonna love my country music."

Before Jared could get enough air to answer him appropriately, Jensen hung up. Stunned, he stared at his phone. He hated that Jensen had gotten the last word and was now probably proudly slapping his broad male chest in triumph.

Jared stomped angrily into the bedroom. There he threw himself onto the bed fully clothed and pressed the thick pillows against his ears. It did not help at all. He could clearly hear Alan Jackson, who was belting out _Don't Rock the Jukebox._

"I hate you, Ackles!" yelled Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for your wonderful comments and virtual hugs. Stay safe ❤️ And enjoy the next chapter .

"You. Did. _What?_ " Ross asked incredulously.   
"I told you I'd find a way to get him!” said Jensen, biting into his apple. "I turned the stereo up all the way to drown out the roar of his animals."

Ross gave him a desperate look. "What is it about 'Please be nice to him' that don't you understand?"

"Well, talking to the sheriff didn't get me any further," Jensen said, "Our dear neighbor seems to have wrapped Jeff up in such a way that he actually sees Jared as God's gift to mankind. But at least Jeff was able to convince him to dig a hole in the dam so that our cattle would have water again."

"Let me get this straight. Sheriff Jeff talks to Jared once, and he immediately agrees and opens up the dam?"

"Well..."

"All this time, you didn't even ask Jared nicely and explain the situation?"

Jensen shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"And instead of thanking Jared, you put the speakers out and blasted him with music?"

"How was I supposed to know he would give in so quickly?" Jensen complained.

Ross is pounding his fist on the table. "You're being totally childish, Jen! You wanna fight him? If he's half as generous and socially conscious as people say, you're gonna lose this fight. Not to mention, people might think I'm part of your bullshit little war." 

Jensen fixed Ross with a frown. "You want to stand here and tell me in all seriousness that you're not getting sick of having to recapture escaped cattle almost every day?"

"Of course not. But I'll put up new, stronger fences if it'll help restore peace. I'd like to spend what little free time I have with Cassie, who, by the way, also appreciates Jared." Ross sighs. "Please Jensen, put down your weapons and just try to get to know Jared. Just try to hear his side, and in doing so, get our side across to him. Let him know the cattle and sheep are our livelihood and that we are already living in a tense time for farmers." Almost whisperingly, Ross added. "Can't you try to be the nice, reasonable guy you were before Steven dumped you for that greasy guy?" 

Jensen pretended not to have heard Ross's last words. 

Ross sighed and stood up. "I'll take care of the tractor. It does seem like it's going to rain in the next few days, so we should step on it today." He grabbed his hat and walked towards the door. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm going over to Cassie's restaurant tonight. You have the house to yourself."

After Ross left, Jensen, lost in thought, cleared the breakfast table while resenting his brother's lecture. Of course, there was a part of him that knew he was being childish. But the other part... somehow enjoyed the skirmish with Padalecki. The man was quick-witted and defiant, and for some unknown reason, he amused Jensen. 

The ear-piercing, brain-rattling, non-stop music barrage had seemed to Jensen to be a successful act of revenge. But then he had learned that Jared had been digging all night to get water access for Jensen's cattle. And in return, he robbed Jared of his sleep. Why the hell does he have to be the bad guy? 

Okay, so Jensen decided maybe it was time to change tactics. He could be quite charming and adorable. Ross was right, even if Jensen would never admit it. Since Steve had dumped him, Jensen had become grumpy and skeptical. He had lost his confidence, self-esteem, and courage. He couldn't allow himself to open his heart to anyone, ever, only to have it trampled on again, could he? He preferred to let the people around him keep their distance so nobody could get hurt. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't fake it, did it? Jensen would see it as a kind of exercise to challenge his "feelings" for Jared. If he succeeded in getting Padalecki to eat out of his hand and taming him, it would satisfy Ross, and Jensen would have his success to present to Ross and keep him from anymore impromptu psychoanalysis sessions. 

After dinner, he wanted to drive over to Padacki's place. The guy would have no chance of resisting the Ackles charm. He would be so polite and courteous that Padalecki would purr like a kitten for him.

When Jared came home, he was so tired that he could hardly stand on his own two feet. Thanks to Jensen's wacky prank, and the sleep deprivation that came with it, he had dozed off in the office. And sometime later he woke up with his face plastered with drool on a tax return form. If Sam hadn't voluntarily worked overtime to get the upcoming tax returns in the mail, Jared wouldn't have been able to meet his deadline. Sam pretty much chased Jared out of the office and urged him to go home and lie down immediately. 

And Jared would do that right after he fed his animals. A quick glance at the sky reminded him that the weather forecast on TV had predicted an end to the dry period, which would immediately prove to be a test for his breached dam. 

Jared changed his clothes and made his rounds, tired but conscientious. Even Chad was not in his usual mood to talk. Silently, the cockatoo watched Jared care for every single animal. An hour later, Jared could finally take his own pre-made, still semi-warm meal out of the microwave and sit on the sofa.

"Dear Jared, I'm really sorry... _no."_  
"Hey, Padalecki, look, I didn't mean it. - _bullshit."_  
"Dear Sir ... - _For the love of god."_  
"Dude, come on, don't be like that... - _what's wrong with me?"_

Jensen's been parked outside Jared's house for five minutes practicing... _Being nice._ Is he _that_ out of practice? Why doesn't he just knock on the door, smile, and tell Jared the truth? Why does the thought of Jared make him so nervous? Get a grip, Ackles! Just get it over with.

Jensen picks up the flowers, puts on his most charming "meeting the mother-in-law's" smile, and opens his car door.

Frowning, Jared looked toward the door when he heard a knock. Stiffly he came to his feet, put the plastic plate aside, and walked forward to see who it could be. With his mouth open, Jensen Ackles stared at him, standing in front of him wearing a starched Western shirt, skin-tight jeans, and polished cowboy boots. Jared raised his eyebrows and waited silently for an explanation.

No man has the right to look that good, was the thought that shot through Jared's head. But then Jensen smiled at him too. With this almost boyish, charming smile, Jared's knees weakened. When Jensen then handed him a bouquet of roses, reaching out to him with that strong, powerful arm, panic crept up into Jared. 

Jared was neither physically nor emotionally prepared for such a direct charm attack at this moment. He simply felt too exhausted to engage in another exchange of blows with his neighbor, physical or verbal, especially if he was obviously trying to present himself as Jared's sex dream personified.

"I brought you roses because..." Jensen started.

Jared did the only thing he could not to get sucked in by this seductive devil - he slammed the door in Jensen's face. The roses Jensen had held in his outstretched hand were beheaded in a single stroke. Jared looked dazed at the sea of petals that trickled down and landed gently on his bare feet.

_Oops._

Jared suddenly became aware that he looked like a yeti on a bad day, with his Star Wars shirt way too tight, his torn jeans, and bare feet. His unkempt ponytail hung in limp strands on his face, garnished with blades of grass and straw.

In short, Jared was a pitiful sight and Jensen had looked so incredibly hot, hot enough to...  
Jared groaned in frustration and marched back into the living room, threw himself on the sofa, and hoped Jensen would just disappear again.

Jensen stared at the headless stems in his hand, stunned, and told himself not to walk away. _You are charming, you are calm, you are not distracted by Jared's look. Fuck._

Jared didn't look at all like that preppy business type from before. He was like a normal, almost cute, tousled farm boy, and Jensen couldn't deny how much he liked it. 

Jensen knocked on the door again, energetically. "Padalecki, I've come to invite you to dinner!" he shouted.

"I've already eaten," Jared called back, sulking.

"Well then, how about tomorrow night?" Charming, Jensen!

"Not interested!" 

Damn it. How's he gonna turn Jared on to his charm with him bitching like that? Determined, Jensen carefully trudges through a flowerbed to get to the living room window. Jensen saw Jared sitting on his sofa with his legs crossed, staring at his front door.

"What about a delicious sundae on Sunday?" Jensen suggested and winked mischievously at Jared through the glass.

Jared spun around and stared irritatedly in Jensen's direction, then turned his gaze away. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to. Please leave."

Jared jumped up hastily and disappeared towards the kitchen, carrying what looked like plastic dishes to Jensen.

You're not getting rid of me that easy, pal, Jensen thought. He hurried to follow Jared around the house, and the next moment saw himself face to face with the squawking cockatoo, who obviously wasn't very enthusiastic about Jensen's presence.

"I'll bite your balls." 

Jensen looks irritatedly at the white bird and instinctively puts a hand over his cock to protect himself. 

Jensen tries to get past the feathered bird as quickly as possible and presses his nose against the kitchen window to get Jared's attention.  
He was here on a Prince Charming-like mission, for crying out loud, and he won't give up until Jared finally agrees to be convinced by Jensen's charming way of getting his attention. 

When Jared saw him at the window, he gasped for breath in surprise. Before he could think of anything suitable to say, Jensen had already put on his best smile again. "Okay, so how about you and I go see a movie together on Saturday?"

Jared stared at him, stunned, as he moved back from the window step by step. "I'd rather date King Kong for a pedicure," he finally said, turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Jensen struggled hard to keep his composure, still determined to keep his temper in check, but this man unleashed a passion in him that he couldn't recall ever feeling. He watched Jared head for the stairs. Jensen took a quick look at the old wooden trellis that reached up to the balcony on the upper floor and decided to take the risk. His brother wouldn’t be able to say later that Jensen had not given everything.

After he had pushed the rose tendrils aside, he shimmied up the trellis. Then he swung himself over the balcony railing, went to the weathered wooden door, and knocked lightly on it.

Jared cried out in horror. "Have you gone completely crazy, Ackles? Are you some kind of pervert, watching me get naked now?"

"Chill out, Sasquatch." He replied quickly before Jared had a notion to call the sheriff. "I'm just trying to apologize for my prank. And to thank you for making the water accessible again." Jensen tries again with his toothpaste smile. "Now if you'd just let me in, we could sit down and relax..."

"No!" Jared interrupted him hastily.

Jensen looked into Jared's stubborn face and realized again how much he liked this energy-charged guy. "I just want to talk, Padalecki. Come on, just give in, and we'll..."

Unfortunately, at that moment, Jensen's foot broke through the balcony's rotten wooden floor. Trying to keep his balance, he reached back to the railing with his hand and cried out in alarm as the rotting wood gave way. Jensen swung himself to the side onto the slippery roof desperately looking for support, but found none. As he slid down headfirst, he tried to turn around to at least hit the ground on his feet. The dark myrtle bush that shaded the canopy came towards him with frightening speed.

"Ah!" Jensen landed with arms outstretched in the scratchy bush, tearing a large hole in his brand new shirt. Cursing and moaning, he tried to get his feet back on solid ground.

"Are you all right?"

Jensen carefully moved his head and saw Jared standing on top of the battered balcony, watching him with a mixture of amusement and concern. When a broad smile appeared on Jared's face, Jensen held his breath. Jared had the most enchanting smile Jensen had ever seen, it made his face glow. Jensen just lay there, completely dazed by that look, wishing something else other than his clumsy showmanship had been the cause of it. Jensen smiles back and for a moment their eyes are held in each other's gaze. Then Jared turned away.

"I would really like to take a shower now, without an audience. I think we both deserve a quiet night. I hope you'll spare me your hillbilly music tonight."  
Determined, Jared stepped back from the railing, turned, and disappeared into the house. 

Jensen still couldn't believe what had happened to him in those last seconds. He cursed this spirited man, his fatal attraction, and Jensen suddenly felt a desire that was no doubt one-sided. Grumbling, he freed himself from the dense bush and dusted off his clothes. To make matters worse, that damned bird was still sitting on the ledge of the kitchen window and laid his head to one side as if he was looking at Jensen mockingly.

"Loser," the cockatoo commented, and Jensen finally exploded.

"To Hell with you all!" berated Jensen as he hobbled towards his car. "Now it's your turn, Padalecki. I did my best!" Carefully he climbed into his pickup and drove off with the engine howling. 

Jared ran over his face with both hands and wished he could have frozen the moment when Ackles had given him his "I want to be sweet again" smile.   
It had hit Jared right in the heart, and had awakened a wild longing in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Jared laughed again at the thought of the attractive cowboy lying like a helpless beetle on his back in the dense myrtle bush. The smile that Jensen had thrown at him had been neither calculating nor insulting. And just at the moment when Jensen had shown him his true colors, Jared had not been able to resist his attraction. In that moment, he fell in love - with Jensen and his boyish smile.

But it had also been the moment when Jared had felt more vulnerable than he had in a long time. He just couldn't believe that Jensen didn't have any hidden agendas. Jensen had probably only planned to try to drive Jared off the ranch in a gentle way. Jared took a deep breath and tried to banish every thought of the seductive cowboy from his mind. He had a busy weekend ahead of him and desperately needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already thundering when Jared drove back to his farm the next morning on the bumpy gravel road. After he had worked the ranch in the morning, he quickly drove into town to buy some food, even though a large part of it was again convenience food. He then wanted to move some of the cages to the west side of his building. It thundered again, and the first raindrops clapped against the windshield. Jared stepped on the gas, hoping to at least feed the animals before the storm really started. About a mile from his ranch, he drove over a pothole and his right rear tire blew out. The car began to skid and Jared barely managed to stop it on the shoulder just before hitting a fence. 

"Great! That's all I need," he cussed loudly and jumped out of the car. Now he had to change the tire in his suit. He should have worn something casual, but he still wanted to make a good impression on the townspeople. Quietly cursing, he bent over the trunk to remove the jack and the spare tire. He took off his black suit jacket. Still, he felt ridiculous in his black dress pants and white shirt. And as if on command, he felt the first thick raindrops on his skin. Sighing, he jacked up the car, removed the hubcap, and then tried to loosen the lug nuts. The first one went without any problem, but the second one didn't move a millimeter. Jared leaned on the wrench using his full weight. The wrench suddenly slipped off, and in order to not lose his balance, he jumped to the side, bent his ankle completely over, and landed heavily on the rough gravel. 

"Fucking hell!"

Jared gasped for breath, and the stabbing pain in his ankle brought tears into his eyes. Carefully, he touched his injured ankle. It's not that bad, he thought, and reached for the wrench again. But as much as he cursed, the nut would not be moved.   
To make matters worse, the rain came down even harder and Jared became completely soaked.

A faint glimmer of hope arose when he heard a car approaching. But when he saw Jensen Ackles' pickup truck, that hope was gone.

His neighbor rolled down the window and let a thoughtful look wander over Jared's soaked shirt, mud-crusted pants, and dripping wet hair.   
"Problems, darling?"

"No, I'm just practicing here," Jared hissed irritably.

Nothing could give Jensen greater satisfaction after last night's accident than to see Jared here, soaked by the rain, struggling to change a tire. If Padalecki wanted his help, he had to overcome his pride and ask him explicitly.   
"This is the end of the drought that I have been waiting for so eagerly," Jensen explained exaggeratedly. "I guess it's pretty humid out there for you though, huh, Sasquatch?"

"You don’t say!" Jared replied, as he bent down to put the wrench back on the lug nut. Jensen should have offered his help, Jared thought, but the bastard just stayed in his dry car, even though he should have realized by now that these damn wheel nuts were too tight. He's probably just waiting for Jared to ask him for help, but after he so rudely rejected Jensen's efforts to call a truce yesterday, Jared didn't want to be turned down now. 

With his teeth clenched, Jared set to work again. He had to concentrate to avoid thinking about his aching ankle, which was throbbing violently.

Jensen watched Jared with reluctant appreciation. Jared Padalecki was truly not only proud, but also stubborn as a donkey. He also had a devilish temperament, which Jensen admired in the young man. And his white, dripping wet shirt that stuck to his muscular upper body was not to be sneezed at either. 

Jensen grinned broadly when Jared finally lost his patience and threw the useless tool aside. 

"Well, is that going to help?" he shouted to Jared through the pouring rain.  
"Oh, you... you..." Jared staggered as he put his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Yes?" Jensen asked, grinning devilishly.

Jared was about to voice an insult that would have made his mother blush even in deepest Texas when several booming thunderclaps went off overhead. 

It smelled like damp earth, Jared was wet and began to shake with chills. He surrendered and decided to run home and call for help by phone. The pain in his ankle was almost unbearable, but there's no way he was going to give Jensen the satisfaction of seeing Jared whine.

But after three steps his ankle gave out on him. Jared doubled over, slipping on the hard gravel and hitting the ground on his knees and hands. A stabbing pain shot right into his brain and took his breath away. For a moment he lay there dazed, while the rain poured down on him. 

All the problems and injuries Jared had to fight with in the course of his life had not yet made him cry or feel sorry for himself. He had never let himself give in. And now this. Now he lay, wet and chilled to the bone, in the middle of the road. And to make his defeat complete, Jensen, of all people, had to be an eyewitness to his misfortune. Jensen, whose opinion should not matter to Jared at all, but unfortunately did. 

When Jensen's pickup truck stopped next to him, he expected nothing more than for Jensen to make another cynical remark and then disappear. To Jared's surprise, Jensen jumped out of the truck and came straight at him through the pouring rain.

Jensen cursed himself as he tried to help Jared up. From the moment Jared's ankle buckled away on the slippery, uneven gravel road and Jensen saw his knees and elbows scraped and bloody, he knew he was personally responsible for those injuries. Why hadn't he just ignored Jared's stupid pride and changed that damn tire before Jared lost his patience and ran away? If he hadn't wasted his time challenging Jared further, his ankle wouldn't be swelling up like a balloon now and he wouldn't have hurt himself so badly. 

"I'm not going to waste any time asking if you're okay, because I can see for myself that you're not," Jensen said, carefully guiding Jared to his pickup truck. Gently, he let Jared slide into the passenger seat and pulled a face when he saw the blood trickling on Jared's shin. "I am so sorry."

Jared stared suspiciously at him. "Why? I thought you would enjoy the situation. I thought you hated me."

"You may drive me mad, but I swear, I never wished to see you hurt."

Jensen walked around the truck and jumped up into the driver's seat. Jared looked at him thoughtfully. He had read real concern in Jensen's green eyes. Did Jensen really care that Jared was in such pain?

Pain, frustration, anger, and exhaustion drove tears into his eyes once again. Heaven knows he hadn't cried since he was a little boy who was shuttled, unloved, back and forth between ever-changing foster parents. 

"Does it hurt much?" Jensen asked quietly, looking worriedly at Jared. The rain pattered against the windshield, as lightning lit up the dark sky again and again. Jared looked silently at the raindrops beading on the glass. 

"Jared, that... that before, the last few days, that's not me." Jensen sounded sincere and disappointed in himself. "I'm actually not that cynical and moody. Or so mean and unfair. I'm really sorry." 

Jared looked over at him, nodding . He wiped the last of the moisture from his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself because he was starting to freeze.

Jensen immediately started the engine and put it in first gear, cranking up the heater. "Just a few minutes and you'll be home. Then we'll clean your cuts and scrapes and put an ice pack on your sprained ankle." 

"Thank you." Jared's voice quavered. "I should have asked you to help me right away instead of trying to do it alone. I guess I'm too used to doing everything myself. And after being so brusque with you yesterday..." Jared threw an apologetic look at him. "I'm so sorry I cut off your roses. It was a nice gesture on your part, and I acted so stupidly."

"Don't worry about it," Jensen said. "I've almost gotten used to having the door slammed in my face. Besides, I'm probably the reigning champion for rude behavior."

"No, that's probably me," Jared objected. 

"Since neither of us have really shown ourselves from our best side so far, what do you say we start from scratch," Jensen suggested, as he stopped at Jared's front door. 

Jared nodded and extended his clammy hand to Jensen. "Agreed. Hi, I'm Jared Padalecki."

Jensen gently squeezed Jared's hand and the short touch was enough to warm his stomach. 

"Jensen Ackles. It's a pleasure to meet you." He felt Jared's big, soft hand in Jensen's own, which was rough from working in the fields. For a moment they both looked at each other. Jensen saw how the flashes lit up Jared's face and he wanted to remember this moment forever. Then he realized that it was time for Jared to get his ankle fixed, and he loosened his seatbelt to get out of the car. 

Jared froze his gaze and waited for Jensen to walk around the car to open the door for him. He felt Jensen's arm embrace him at the waist and support him as he got out. Jensen grabbed Jared's arm and pulled it around his own shoulder. 

"Lean on me, so that you don't put any weight on the foot."

"I can try to walk, I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Darling, I've lifted haystacks heavier than you." 

Jared didn't believe a word Jensen said, but he was still glad for the support. 

Together they slowly walked to Jared's door. Jensen kept looking to see that Jared was not putting his foot down. He held on to Jared tightly. At the door, Jared leaned against it and looked for the house key. Jensen reached out his hand. "Please, let me do this." He still held Jared tightly as he leaned against the door. It was almost as if they were hugging each other . Jensen swallowed and cursed his reaction, but Jared's proximity and the smell of his shampoo in Jensen's nose made him close his eyes for a moment and just enjoy it. Jared also seemed to be motionless, his warm breath on Jensen's neck like a gentle caress.

While pressing Jared to his chest with one arm, Jensen tried to insert the key into the lock with his other hand and unlock the door . Since the door did not move when he turned the handle, he carefully pushed it open with the toe of his boot . Inside the house, he escorted Jared into the living room and gently lowered him onto the sofa. Then he looked around the expensively furnished room. Curious, he looked at the many pictures that repeatedly showed animals as the main motif. Padalecki obviously had an extraordinary love for four-legged creatures. But he also noticed the renovated walls with the bright, tasteful wallpaper. The farmhouse might still look dilapidated from the outside, but in here, Jared had already performed something like a small miracle. 

Jensen went into the kitchen and looked for something to use as a temporary ice pack. His eyes widened at the sight of the shimmering light oak kitchen units and the state-of-the-art workspace. Jared really knew how to surround himself with understated luxury. Jensen was impressed with his excellent taste. 

Jensen searched the drawers for a plastic bag which he then filled with ice. "I like what you've done with the old house," he complimented as he returned to the living room.

"Thanks." Jared jerked painfully when Jensen put the ice on his swollen ankle. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to devote myself to the upper floor yet. But I hope to tear down the hideous wallpaper soon. Because of my work and the time I spend with the animals, I simply lack the time needed. Maybe I should have someone come and renovate the two bedrooms."

"If you need help, my brother and I do this kind of work in winter."

"Really?" Jared stared at him in amazement, wondering more and more about the different facets of this rough cowboy. By now he appreciated Jensen's dry humor, his kindness, and compassion, which made Jared feel real.

"Yes, we do," Jensen seriously assured him. "Last winter, for example, we renovated and furnished the two apartments on First Street ."

"That's where my secretary lives," exclaimed Jared, trying to settle himself into a more comfortable position. " I saw Samantha's apartment. It turned out really nice. "

"Thanks. " Jensen looked over his shoulder. "If you tell me where the first aid kit is, I'll get bandages for your knees and hands. Maybe try to get out of those wet clothes while I'm gone?"

"In the main bathroom, it’s upstairs. And would you bring me my sweatpants and T-shirt? They're both over the shower tray."

"Coming right up. " Jensen hurried up the stairs, entered the bathroom, and immediately saw that it was one of the rooms that needed urgent renovation. Jared would have some difficulty coping with the bathtub and its high sides with his injured ankle. He desperately needed a modern, walk-in shower. 

In the medicine cabinet Jensen found disinfectant and bandages. He grabbed the sweatpants and the t-shirt as well. He weakened for a moment and clasped the shirt that smelled so wonderfully of Jared . He tried to remember that he was only in this house in the function of a Good Samaritan. Sighing, he turned off the light in the bathroom and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

On his way downstairs, Jensen saw a handmade quilt lying on the queen-sized bed. Jensen took the blanket and went back into the living room. "Okay, Jared. Then let the uncle doctor look at your knee...oh." Jensen stopped as if rooted to the spot and stared at Jared's endlessly long, bare legs. Hastily, he raised his eyes to Jared's face, which was framed by half-dried chestnut brown hair. He looked so young and innocent; Jensen had to resist the pull he felt toward Jared, not wanting to take advantage of him in this vulnerable condition. He had already found Jared far too attractive when he didn't like him at all, and now that he had slowly warmed up with him, Jensen couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"Is there anything wrong?“ Jared asked, irritated because Jensen was still standing in front of him like a statue. 

"Well." Jensen slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa and opened the bottle of disinfectant. A smile played around his lips. "You are _much_ too attractive for my taste."

Before Jared could answer anything, Jensen quickly continued. "Oh please, don't go at my throat again. It's what you do to me, and why shouldn't I notice that you are quite handsome."

Jared looked at him skeptically, as if Jensen had suddenly grown horns while he was obviously struggling for composure. "Come on, Sasquatch. Please don't act like you don't know what kind of charisma you have." While Jensen was still saying his last words, he suddenly pressed the swab with the disinfectant onto Jared's bloody, scraped knee.

"Ow!" cried Jared as a pain ran through his knee. A moment later his breath faltered as Jensen bent over to blow on his wound. He felt Jensen's warm breath brush across his sensitive skin, sending hot waves of want up his spine. As Jared raised his head to look into Jensen's bottle-green eyes, his heart skipped a beat. He saw a sensual smile playing around Jensen's mouth as he once again blew thoughtfully on Jared's knee, awakening desires that Jared thought he had long since overcome. 

"Better?" Jensen asks hoarsely.

Jared frowned skeptically. "Hardly, and you know it."

Jensen laughed softly as he tore open the package of bandages. "Okay, I admit that was just a trick to see if I could at least irritate you a little after you so overwhelmed me."

"Okay, you irritated me," Jared admitted reluctantly, "but not everyone is as direct as you are!" 

"Touché. My brother constantly urges me to be more tactful. We are very similar, but he is definitely the more diplomatic of the two of us. At least that's what he says."

"I like it when someone is straightforward," Jared said while looking down at Jensen’s soft lips. "At least then you know where you stand."

"Says the man whose failed relationship has been in all the trashy tabloids," Jensen points out.

Jared threw his head back with laughter. "And who certainly doesn't want to talk about it. Ever again."

Jared watches Jensen shrug his shamelessly broad shoulders, and the wet shirt emphasizing his flat stomach. He can’t ignore Jensen’s appeal much longer.

"That's all right, Jared. I don't want to talk about Steve Carlson either, who dropped me like a hot potato and then shook the dust of Buzzard's Grove off his boots to disappear right into the arms of a rich lawyer. So you are left beaten and destroyed in your hometown, helplessly exposed to the gossip of the people".

"The guy must have been a complete idiot." 

Jensen hesitated. "You don't like me and yet you're on my side?"

It took Jared a lot of effort to admit his feelings, especially since he learned the hard way that it's better not to show your feelings openly because you might get hurt.

"I actually think you're … nice, Ackles," he finally admitted. "And that is exactly the problem. You're incredibly attractive, which you're aware of. Unfortunately, it was also a good-looking bastard like you who used my heart as an ATM. Don't take it personally. I know I shouldn't transfer my experience with guys like that to you but I mmph..."

Jensen suddenly bent over and kissed Jared; first, as light as the touch of a butterfly. But that didn't seem enough for him. Without thinking about what he was doing, he took possession of Jared's lips.

Unexpected sensations flowed through Jensen like a tidal wave that had broken through a dam and could not be stopped. He put his arms around Jared and pulled him tight - only to release him again the next moment, as if he had been burned. Jensen forced his eyes open and sat up again before he did something crazy, like sliding his trembling fingers under Jared's shirt and stroking Jared's naked skin. Damn, this guy had a devastating effect on him.

“All I can say is that the guy who cheated on you is the biggest moron the world has ever seen," he explained roughly, and turned away before Jared could see the bulge in Jensen's tight jeans. "Take off your wet clothes while I tow your car. When I come back, I'll make you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that."

It satisfied Jensen to hear that Jared's voice sounded as uncertain as his own. It made him feel better. "You're right, Sasquatch. I don't have to do this, but I want to. If I had decided to help you sooner, you wouldn't have sprained your ankle in the first place."

"That wasn't your fault," Jared objected. 

"No? Tell that to my conscience." Jensen walked out with these words. 

***

The kiss was a huge mistake, Jensen thought as he sat in his pickup truck. He should really regret it, but he couldn't be sorry to have found out that Jared's lips were so soft and sweet. And Jared returned the kiss!

Lost in thought, he marched through the rain toward Jared's car and picked up the useless tools that had caused Jared so much trouble. Then he towed the car away.

When he arrived at Jared's house, Jensen looked at his watch. Nearly an hour had passed since the kiss, yet he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Jared again. However, there was no reasonable reason to delay it any further. He just had to stay cool.

Jensen stomped across the porch, then entered the house noisily and the first thing he saw was Jared's ruined suit lying next to the coffee table. Luckily, Jared had covered himself up to his chin with the quilt.

"Your car is here now, but the tire still needs to be changed," he said, trying to make his tone light. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I make dinner?"

"Maybe so, but I doubt you'd want to do that for me," Jared murmured and quickly looked aside. He bit on his lower lips and looked so shy and innocent but at the same time seductive and gorgeous. 

Jensen stared for a moment and tried to process the words he had just heard. _Was Jared… did he want him to … is he going to…?_

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Jensen's voice became rough, no matter how hard he tried to stay cool.

"In that case," Jared looked out from under his bangs. "My animals haven't been fed." Jared tried to avoid a grin, but corners of his mouth gave a telltale twitch.

Jensen realized what had happened and rolled his eyes. "Wow, I really stepped into the trap there."

Jared grinned, but could no longer maintain eye contact and his cheeks turned slightly red. And Jensen noted with satisfaction that the kiss had not passed Jared by without a trace.

"Remember, if your wolf eats me out there, you have to take care of my cattle afterwards." 

The mention of the cattle made Jared more serious. "I'm really sorry that I caused you so much extra work and repair costs with my animals," he admitted. "I realized that it really was a problem and wanted to move the cages. But since it is raining now and I can't move properly, I'm afraid it will have to wait a little bit longer."

"Thank you," Jensen said gently. "So where is the food for the beasts and who gets how much of what?"

Jared grabbed a pen and a pad that were on the table next to the couch and made a list of his animals and the corresponding amounts of food.

"My goodness, the food bills must be ruining you," Jensen said in horror as Jared wrote and wrote.

"One part of it is paid by the animal protection organization, the majority I must finance however from my own pocket. But that does not disturb me. The animals are my hobby and have even become a kind of family for me." 

"A husband would be much cheaper," teased Jensen.

"You think so?" Cynically, Jared laughed and pulled the credit card statement out of his briefcase and threw it to Jensen. "My would-be famous ex-fiancé used my credit card to book a great cruise for himself and his twink at my expense." Jared shakes his head in disapproval at his own stupidity. "And that's the kind of son of a bitch I fall for."

"A fine pair we two make," Jensen noted. "Your ex-fiancé put his dirty hands on your money, and my ex doubted that I could gather up enough pretty green bills here at the ranch to satisfy his art and culture needs. If I ever get involved in this thing called love again, the damn money won't be allowed to play the slightest role. If the guy doesn't love me for who I am, he can stay away from me."

"Second that," Jared agrees. "I'm not gonna play the fool again. Someone who wants me, he should do it for me, and not for my job or my money, but just to see me and love me."

The room became quiet and the tension was palpable. Jensen looked into Jared's hazel eyes and lost himself in them. He had to say something before he could no longer control himself. "So, where is that food list?" It was lame and almost embarrassing, but Jared finally broke the stare.

"Do you need an umbrella?" he asked Jensen as he gave him the list.

"Stop talking nonsense, Sasquatch. I can't get any wetter than I already am anyway," Jensen said, and went to the back door.

Jared carefully tried to lie on his side and moaned softly as a stabbing pain went through his left leg. The damn ankle was just giving him fits.

Well, not quite. With a smile, Jared thought about the kiss, even though he had vowed never to let such feelings happen again. And now he had to think about this cowboy who could be as aggressive as he was gentle, and who was now out there taking care of Jared's animals even though they robbed him of his last sleep. That said a lot about Jensen's personality and character. 

If it wasn't for this quiet, but permanent voice inside of him, telling him to be careful. Contrary to what Jensen claimed, it could be a ruse to deceive Jared and drive him or his animals away. Too many times Jared had been hurt and betrayed. It was very hard for him to believe in anything or anyone again.

But the thought of being someone’s partner once again. Having someone to take care of him awakened a longing in Jared. Maybe it was really Jensen who could show him that even behind a rough shell there was a soft core. And that Jared could trust again.

***

With a bucket of food in each hand, Jensen headed for the first cages, which were about a hundred yards from the house. The rain had subsided, but there were still a few flashes of lightning on the horizon now and then, warning Jensen that the announced storm had not yet reached full force. 

Jensen breathed in the fresh, rain-scented air with relish and thanked the sky for the long awaited wet. Nature had not been very kind to the farmers in the last two years. It had been a constant struggle to get enough food for the animals.

His thoughts drifted away and Jensen stopped abruptly when a growl sounded from the cage that lay in the shade a bit in front of him. Jensen stared uncomfortably at the huge gray wolf that seemed to smell him.  
Then Jensen noticed the dull eyes, the animal was obviously blind. 

"Okay buddy, I don't smell like Jared, but at least I brought you your dinner. So please do me the favor of not biting the hand that feeds you." Jensen carefully opened the hatch to put the food in the trough. The wolf Jared had named Timber stared in Jensen's direction for a full minute before he got close enough to eat from the bowl. 

Jensen repeated the procedure on another wolf cage, finding that the resident named Crowley only had three legs left. Jensen marched on and on along his prescribed route, caring for the lame and disabled animals Jared had taken into his care. There were two foxes, a badger, a beaver, two horses, a peacock, and a huge aviary that stood in the middle of the apple trees and housed some feathered exotics.

Chad emerged from nowhere and accompanied Jensen on the rest of his tour. Again and again the cockatoo tilted his head as if to evaluate Jensen's actions. Jensen pondered what might have caused Jared to take on this gang, although by now he understood why they could not be released. Every animal had a handicap that made it impossible to stand up to healthy animals.

Jensen reproached himself for not even trying to find out what was wrong with Jared's zoo. It may be that this zoo was not Jensen's thing at all, but he now admired Jared's tireless efforts to care for these animals.

Jensen even felt a certain sympathy growing in him for these exotics, until the outrageous alpaca Misha took aim at him and spat in his face.

"You ungrateful bitch," Jensen scolded, wiping his sticky cheek on his shirt sleeve, while Chad almost fell off the fence laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that this update took so long!
> 
> Hope you still like the story. ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone. 
> 
> Hope you’re doing well.
> 
> Crazy times right know. 
> 
> But I am happy that you are all still here ❤️

***

As it thundered louder and louder, rain beating down harder, Jensen hurried to pour the remaining food in the troughs, before he rushed to the barn armed with the empty feed buckets, followed closely by Chad. A flash of lightning made him wince. Thunder followed immediately, and it almost sounded as if it had struck nearby.

Jensen had enough experience to be able to judge when summer night storms were in the offing. And this was obviously one of the tougher ones. The ranch could turn from a dry dock into Noah's Ark overnight.

Then the cowboy and the cockatoo hurried back into the warm house. Chad flew to his log in the living room to preen his wet feathers. The moment Jensen entered the kitchen, Jensen pulled his wet shirt over his head and hung it over one of the bar stools. He realized that he had promised to take care of the food. He opened the refrigerator to see what he could use. To his amusement, he found almost exclusively ready-made meals. 

Jensen involuntarily remembered the time when Ross and he had also lived only on this type of food. That had lasted until they made a pact to take turns cooking on half the days, so that take- away food didn't show up on the table every day. Over time, the twin brothers had made quite a few pacts, as they got used to living together. 

He continued to rummage through the refrigerator and finally found a dozen eggs, bread, some cheese, and milk. With the ingredients in hand, Jensen walked over to the stove and searched the cabinets for a skillet. While he decided to make omelets, he hummed Garth Brooks "Thunder Rolls" to himself. At one point the lights flickered briefly, but there was no power outage, and Jensen managed to get the omelets and toast done before the predicted storm hit with a vengeance. 

"Dinner is served!" He shouted as he carried two plates over to the living room. Seeing Jared snuggled in the blanket on the sofa, his face framed by his hair, gave him palpitations. "Hey, sleepyhead," he said softly. "If I'm going to bust my legs for you, at least you can open your eyes and praise me for cooking."

Jared blinked sleepily. But when the smell of food hit his nose, he flipped back the covers and greedily reached for the plate. "You really cooked?" He asked sleepily. "This looks great." 

Jensen groaned inwardly as the quilt slid to the side to reveal Jared's six-pack abs, barely concealed by the shirt that had ridden up. He noted with satisfaction that Jared also let his gaze roam over Jensen's naked torso.

Jensen forced himself to look in another direction as Jared propped himself up on his elbow to eat better. As he did so, the shirt slid up even higher, exposing a dark treasure line from his belly button down to the waistband of his boxers. As Jensen looked back over at Jared, the little devil on his shoulder silently begged Jared to lean a little more to the left and give him a view of his waist. The little angel on Jensen’s other shoulder actually also only half-heartedly contradicted. 

"Oh, this is fantastic," Jared gushed after the second bite. 

"Thank you. My brother and I always take turns cooking. We've been doing it that way for a few years now. It was pretty hard for us after we lost our parents in a plane crash. It's a real miracle we didn't burn the kitchen to the ground that first year."

Jared looks at him thoughtfully. "You guys were self-sufficient the whole time? How old were you when the disaster happened?"

"Eighteen," Jensen said, biting into his toast. 

"And there was no one in the family to take care of you?"

Jensen shook his head. "There was just a distant uncle who was in the Army and would drop in while he was on leave, but Ross and I had to keep the ranch going somehow. We reached out to older, experienced ranchers in the area, and they helped us get over the initial difficulties. Ross and I took turns attending college to finish our degrees, as our parents had wanted. It took over seven years to become agricultural engineers, but we did it." He gave Jared a quick glance, avoiding letting his eyes roam over Jared's legs. 

Jared wasn't used to discussing his past with anyone, but he couldn't help but notice that he felt more comfortable with Jensen than with anyone else. "I don't even know who my parents were," he suddenly blurted out. "I spent my childhood with various foster parents until I ran away. The man who had taken guardianship of me suddenly had an interest in me that was far from paternal affection."

Obviously, Jensen had immediately understood what Jared was implying, because he gritted his teeth and uttered a curse. "If that son of a bitch so much as touched you with one little finger, I'll track him down and break every bone in his body, one by one," he declared, and it sounded like an oath. 

The fact that Jensen was willing to do such a thing for him gave Jared a nice, warm feeling of being protected. "I was able to successfully resist most of his advances, but I knew he would try again and again, so I left. After I graduated high school, I worked as a waiter until I realized I really needed a good education if I wanted to make it big." Jared sat back and relaxed when he saw Jensen smile and nod. Fortunately, he didn't seem to harbor any prejudices.

"That must have been a really tough childhood," he said softly, leaning over to brush a strand of hair behind Jared's ear. 

"Yet you don't know half of it."

"Whenever you want to tell me, Jared, I'll listen. I want you to know that."

Jared lowered his head. "Thanks."

After seeing Jared's zoo in person and hearing the short version of his life story, Jensen suspected that the reason Jared felt such a close connection to the outcast, disabled animals was because he saw himself somewhat that way. 

Jensen was suddenly overcome with deep affection for this young man. He now understood why Jared felt it necessary to hide behind a hard shell. No doubt it was the only way he could cope with the hardships of his life. Jensen also now remembered what Jeffrey had told him about Jared. That he had immediately offered help to the woman who had run away from her violent husband. And then his outreach to neglected youth and to the child welfare agency. There was obviously much more to Jared Padalecki than he had first suspected. Psychological injuries had left deep, inner scars and made Jared suspicious and wary. Jensen's protective instinct had awakened in one fell swoop. 

"Where did you pick up all those animals?" Jensen asked, handing Jared a glass of iced tea. 

"Some were housed at the Animal Control shelter," Jared explained. "Others were rescued from terrible conditions and brought directly to me. You wouldn't believe how many people feel they absolutely have to keep exotic animals, which they then try to tame. As long as they're pups, wolves seem like cute little lap dogs. But then when they become sexually mature, people are suddenly faced with a full-grown predator and don't know what to do with it. There is special training for dealing with these animals. Without special training, you don't stand a chance."

"And you have that training, I take it?"

Jared nodded.

"I'm impressed." 

Confused, Jared looked at him. "I thought you hated my animals."

Jensen shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm bursting with excitement about having to live next door to your animals, but I can understand your decision after seeing their handicaps. I suspect a blind wolf would not do well in the wild. Much like a little, helpless boy who had to find his way alone in the urban jungle."

Jared laughed out loud, sarcastically. "Wow, Dr. Freud. So you think I see myself like one of those animals because I had a difficult childhood?"

"The thought does suggest itself. If I remember correctly, you sure sharpened your claws the first time we met." Jensen laughed and winked at Jared, "Not that I didn't bare my teeth as well."

"You really reminded me of a roaring lion. And I'm used to fighting fire with fire," replied Jared.

Jensen set his empty plate aside, and dropped to his knees in front of the sofa. "What do you say we just forget about our lousy start? I'm willing to concede that you're nothing like my money-grubbing, cheating ex-fiancé. And I'm quite sure I have absolutely nothing in common with your ex-fiancé."

"You really don't," Jared muttered. 

Jensen noticed that Jared was swallowing nervously since he was sitting so close to him. The room seemed to contract around him, making it suddenly hard for Jensen to catch his breath. This man in front of him was so damn appealing. Even now, when Jared wasn't in the best physical shape, he seemed like the embodiment of everything Jensen wanted in a man. 

Jensen tilted his head and looked intently into Jared's face. "Do I make you nervous?" Jensen asked hoarsely.

"No." Jared returned in a tense voice.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Jared’s answer is barely a whisper. 

"You know I’d really like to kiss you now, don't you?" Jensen drawls, fixing Jared with his green eyes.

Jared's eyes looked down at Jensen's pouty lips. "Surely you wouldn't take advantage of me being helpless against you?"

"And I thought this was exactly the perfect moment."Jensen lowered his gaze briefly, then looked Jared in the eye again. "Do you even have the slightest idea of the effect you have on me?"

Jared looked down at himself and, blushing, realized that he was really very scantily clad. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know you didn't. Makes it even more challenging," Jensen replied huskily.

"Does it?"

"Jared?"

"Mmmh?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." 

After that announcement, Jensen gave him a second to object, then resolutely took possession of Jared's lips, experiencing the same intoxicating sensation as last time. 

Jensen shut out everything around him except for the pulsing heat that coursed through his entire body, as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck and returned his kiss with eager desire. Jensen felt like he was on fire, and when Jared pulled him even closer so that the bulge in his pants pressed against him, he almost groaned out loud.

Jensen pushed Jared back onto the sofa and heard, as if from a distance, as Jared's plate fell to the floor. With one leg, Jensen parted Jared’s knees, careful not to brush against Jared's injured ankle. 

Jared felt Jensen’s urgent desire as he pressed his hips against him, but made no move to pull away, and Jensen kissed him in response with a fervor, as if he had been waiting all these years just for this moment. 

Jensen couldn't remember the last time he had felt so helplessly at the mercy of his desire. Steven had never kissed him like this, as if he was feeding Jared's passion with every second, so he couldn't get enough of Jensen.

And the feeling was mutual. The desire to touch Jared and explore every spot of his tanned body became overwhelming. With trembling fingers, Jensen ran his fingers down his neck over the stubble, five o'clock shadow and over Jared's collarbone. Then he pushed up the thin fabric of Jared's t-shirt, exposing his muscular torso.

Jared gasped for air and moaned, overwhelmed with arousal. As Jensen caressed him devotedly, he heard Jared’s small, guttural sighs and felt Jared arch toward him. Happy that Jared was responding so fiercely to him, Jensen lowered his head and began to caress Jared's small, hard nipple with his tongue. Jared let out a stifled cry, and Jensen's desire grew more and more. 

A feeling of immense satisfaction and closeness gripped Jensen, as he let his hands and lips slide over Jared's willing body.

The muffled ringing of the telephone penetrated Jensen's consciousness with a distinct delay. Cursing softly, he raised his head and found that the power had gone out. There was absolute silence and darkness, except for the persistent ringing of the phone.

"My briefcase," Jared managed to groan out with difficulty.

"What?" Jensen asked, confused.

"My cell phone is in my briefcase. Can you hand it to me, please?"

"I can't find the damn thing," Jensen grumbled, groping for it in the dark. 

"On the coffee table."

Jensen finally found the briefcase and took out the cell phone. Then he pressed the receive button and handed it to Jared. He would have given anything just to get a glimpse of Jared's face for a second, just to see if he was as aroused as he was. 

"Hello?" Jared whispered, smoothing his t-shirt back down and staring into the darkness. Jared waited for his racing pulse to return to normal. He still couldn't believe how quickly he'd thrown his inhibitions overboard. The moment Jensen had kissed him, his mind, his will, even his normal consciousness had been obliterated. 

"Boss? Samantha here. The sheriff has informed me that lightning has knocked out the power line on the west side of the county. What's your status?"

Jared looked at the shadowy profile of the man who had settled cross-legged beside the couch. Power outage? More like the opposite, Jared thought with a grin. But then he glanced around and replied. "Yeah, it looks like the power's actually out." Damn, when had that happened?

"Do you want me to pick it up? You're welcome to spend the night at my place," Samantha kindly offered.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," Jared frowned as his brain tried to think straight again. "Wait, how did they even get notified so quickly by Sheriff Morgan about the power outage?"

There was an awkward pause on the other end of the phone line. "Ahem..."

Jared smiled. "Jeffrey wouldn't happen to be with you right now, would he?" Jared guessed.

"Coincidentally, yes."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you on Monday." 

"Thanks, boss. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

As Jared ended the call, he felt Jensen's intense gaze rest on him.

"Can I use your phone?" asked Jensen suddenly. 

"Sure." He handed Jensen his cell phone.

"I'm going to spend the night here." Jensen informed him briefly.

"Uh, this... I think that's a little too quick," Jared stuttered awkwardly. " I won't deny that there's quite a spark between us, probably enough to make the city light up again, but we've only known each other for a week and.... and..." 

"It's not what you think," Jensen said, with a smile in his voice. "It's because of the storm and your sprained ankle. The last thing you need right now is to fall down in the dark. Besides, you've made it pretty clear to me not to take advantage of your helplessness anymore. Remember?" 

"Oh." Jared wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed now. 

With a provocative grin, Jensen leaned forward. "Sorry if you got your hopes up wrong."

"That's all right. It hurts, but not as much as my ankle." Jared countered with an exaggerated pout. 

"I'm just a noble gentleman," Jensen sighed, now also exaggerated. "There's no way I'm going to risk doing any more damage to your ankle."

"I already told you it wasn't your fault. And speaking of guilt..."

Jensen found Jared's mouth instantly, and it would be a while before Jensen let go of him and looked down with satisfaction at Jared's pink, slightly swollen lips. "Does that feel like guilt to you?" Jensen asked, harshly. "You have no idea what I'd like to do to you right now."

"Jensen..."

"I know, I'm being too forward and pushy again. My brother claims that's one of my worst faults."

"I'd say it's one of your most prominent features," Jared remarked provocatively. "But I like your way, even if I don't always agree with you on what you say."

"So you don't think we could power the whole country if you and I had sex tonight?" Jensen asked after a moment.

"I don't doubt for a second that you and I could," Jared said, struggling for a light tone, hearing Jensen laugh. More seriously, he continued. "But I have to tell you something else..."

Jensen closed Jared's mouth with a gentle kiss. "As you can tell, it's very hard for me to keep my hands off you, Sasquatch. But I promise to be good from now on and not to take advantage of your predicament."

Jared heard Jensen type a number into his cell phone. He still wondered what had happened to his protective walls, which he had carefully built up over the years. They had simply collapsed at his first touch, and yet Jared felt safe and content to do so. 

"Ross, it's me," Jensen said when his brother answered his cell phone. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a really bad sense of timing?"

Jensen grinned. "Can I assume you're looking out for Carrie, trying to protect her from the blackout?" He inquired in a suggestive tone. 

"So?" Ross asked curtly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Jared fell and twisted his ankle, so I'm staying with him."

"So you've ended your feud?"

"You could say that."

"Hey, am I picking up some very intense vibes between you two?"

There were times Jensen wished the telepathic relationship between he and his twin brother wasn't so close. "Good night Ross, I'm hanging up now." Jensen informs him curtly, ending the call.

"I suggest you sleep in your guest room down here. Do you need to use the bathroom again?"

The darkness couldn't quite mask Jared's embarrassment, but he made no effort to resist. Carefully, Jensen helped him up and put Jared's arms around his shoulders. Jared leaned his weight against Jensen and limped to the bathroom. 

Jensen carefully maneuvered Jared into the bathroom and walked back into the hallway. He heard the rain pattering heavily against the windows. Chad already had his head tucked into his feathers and appeared to be asleep. He waited quite a while, then became a little restless. 

"Jared, I'm coming in now whether you're ready or not," he said, before opening the bathroom door.

Jared stood leaning against the sink, his left foot tucked in.... his face chalky white. One look was enough to make Jensen realize that the pain was nearly killing Jared.

"Did you take something for the pain?"

Jared nodded, cold sweat beading on his forehead. "Yes, but it's still taking time for the pills to kick in."

"I'll make you another ice pack once I get you comfortable in bed." Carefully, he helped him back down the hall. "Tomorrow you'll make me a list of everything you need."

Gently, he laid Jared down and tucked the quilt around him. 

Jared reached for his hand. "Jensen?"

"Yes?"

"I really appreciate your help and care. I'm just not good at accepting help, let alone thanking you..."

Jensen longed to kiss Jared, but forced himself to hold back; he had promised. "You're doing just fine, Sasquatch," he said quietly. 

When Jensen returned a little later with an ice pack, he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss Jared briefly on the forehead. "I'll be upstairs in bed. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks," Jared breathed, the pills seeming to take effect. "Good night," he said, exhausted.

"Good night, sweetheart." Jensen replied, before turning and heading upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in some comments, that you wish you knew more about the twins. Therefore, today we learn a little more about Ross and about the two brothers. I hope you will enjoy this little chapter, even if Jensen and Jared are not so much in focus. I look forward to your feedback.

Jared was pampered and spoiled the whole following week. He only had to hint at something and Jensen was there. Although the cowboy constantly complained about the silly llama spitting on him at every opportunity, he took care of the animals devotedly, cleaning the enclosures and cages and managing to move some of the cages to the west side of the property in his pickup truck. Jensen was especially fond of the blind wolf. Again and again Jensen stood by the cage and talked to the older wolf. Something magical and sublime surrounded this animal, and Jensen's heart almost burst with pride when after a couple of days Timber approached him and even, under Jared's supervision, let Jensen pet him a little. 

Chad rarely left Jensen's side. Again and again, the cockatoo made rude comments, or cawed with a gurgle when Jim the Beaver sprinkled Jensen with water with a single swipe of his powerful tail. 

"Okay my friend, that's enough." Jensen snorted, wiping the water from his face. Furious, he stomped toward the white bird.

"I know you don't like me and don't worry, I don't like you either, but you know what? I like your owner, so whether you like it or not the two of us are going to have to get along. So are we going to make it work, or what?"

The cockatoo tilted his head and looked at Jensen from below for a long time. Just when Jensen thought the bird wasn't going to say anything more, Chad suddenly took off and landed on Jensen's shoulder. 

"There you go," Jensen said, not entirely without pride. 

He wasn’t feeling so charitable later when Jensen changed shirts and realized that Chad had pooped on his shirt, but, after all, it was a start.

Jensen watched over Jared like a guardian angel. Every time he found Jared hobbling around on his crutches, Jensen took him under his arms and helped him up the stairs or out the door so he too could check on his animals. 

Samantha came by, bringing a mountain of files with her, which Jared immediately pounced on. He could do his work from home satisfactorily. With his two fantastic helpers, Jared felt blissfully happy. He surprised himself how quickly he got used to being cared for like this. 

The only thing that bothered him about it was Jensen's exaggerated restraint. But how could he first demand it, and now complain? Since the night Jensen had promised to keep his hands off Jared, he had behaved like the perfect gentleman. Too perfect! Now that Jared finally accepted the fact that he was hopelessly attracted to the grumpy, temperamental cowboy, Jensen played the noble knight. Only Jared’slingering self-doubt kept him from seducing Jensen.

And so Jensen went in and out of Jared's house for a week without giving Jared even the slightest kiss or touch. Jared wondered if Jensen might have regretted kissing Jared, and if their initial electrifying attraction had somehow been lost between the food bucket and the ice pack. 

After a long day at work, Jensen emerged from Cassie's Place bearinga hot meal. They consumed the delicious roast beef, baked potatoes, and green beans in amicable silence. As they did every evening, they watched the news together, then Jensen picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"I'm going out of town tomorrow for a couple of days!" Jensen called out from there to Jared. "If you need help, call Samantha. She'll be happy to take care of everything."

Jared sat frozen on the couch, unable to get a single word out. 

As Jensen made to leave already, Jared felt terribly depressed. Was this going to be goodbye forever? Without a goodbye kiss? Done, finished, over?

"Just put your foot down as much as you can," Jensen admonished him as he opened the front door. "Take care of yourself, Sasquatch."

Then he was gone. Just like that!

Jared stared at the closed door and felt a strange silence settle over the house. Funny - he had never before minded being alone. And now the loneliness rose before him like a thick, gray fog.

What had gone wrong? Was it something he had said? Something he had done - or was it perhaps something he had not done? Had Jensen only acted out of guilt? He probably now felt he had paid his debt and longed to get back to his usual life.

Maybe Jared really lacked what was needed for a lasting, stable relationship? Maybe Jensen also felt repulsed by his dominant personality? 

Jared groaned in frustration and carefully put up his foot, which glowed in all shades of blue, black, and purple, remembering Jensen's warning to always put ice packs on the bone.

But as far as Jared's hurt feelings and heart were concerned, even a hundred of those ice packs would have no effect.

***

"I really don't know why I have to accompany you on this damn tour," Jensen grumbled as he slid into the passenger seat of Ross' pickup. "Has Cassie got your brain so foggy that you couldn't find your way to Tulsa on your own?"

Ross made a sullen face. "I asked you for nothing more than a small favor - your brotherly companionship on a long journey. And what do you do? All you do is whine."

"I'm not whining, I'm pissed." Now, of all times, his brother had to force this mysterious trip on him. Jensen had planned to spend the weekend with Jared. And what was the point of all this secrecy anyway? Four miles down the road, Jensen couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What's wrong with you, Ross? If I have to take this trip with you, I at least want to know why."

Ross clenched his fingers around the steering wheel and stared straight ahead. "It's personal," he replied evasively. 

"Then why the hell do I have to accompany you?"An alarming thought flashed through Jensen's mind. "You're not sick, are you, Ross?" This apprehension hit him with the force of a freight train. He and his brother might clash often and not always see eye to eye, but the idea of a serious illness made Jensen sick. 

"No, I'm not sick," Ross reassured him, giving him a quick sideways glance before turning his attention back to the road. 

Jensen sighed in relief. "So then what's this personal, mysterious business that's got us driving all over the country?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about privately ."

"And that's why we're going all the way to Tulsa? Come on, Ross, you've got to be kidding me. You know I'm not a very patient person."

"Well, there's news..."

"Damn it, Ross!"

"Okay." Ross continued, his eyes still on the road. "So I'm planning to ask Cassie to marry me. I want you to help me pick out an engagement ring in a town other than the gossip nest that is Buzzards Grove, because I don't want the news to get to Cassie before I've even proposed to her. Plus, I don't want anyone to know about the reason for this trip either, in case things don't go as expected."

Eyes wide, Jensen stared at his spitting image and then burst out laughing. 

"That's not funny," Ross complained.

"Oh man, it sure is," his brother gasped. "You've been acting like you lost your fortune or your best friend all week." Jensen shook his head and was again seized by a fit of laughter. "So Cupid's arrow hit you right in the heart! Well, who would have thought."

Ross rolled his eyes and Jensen had to laugh again.

"I'm beginning to wonder how I could ever expect compassion and moral support from you," Ross said sharply.

"Hey, I can be very compassionate and helpful," Jensen protested, still laughing.

"My ass," Ross indignantly stated. "I'm almost dying of fear, and you can't think of anything better to do than laugh at me. I thought I could discuss it all with you and let you know what’ll change if she said yes." 

"You mean I can't run around the house in my underwear whenever I feel like it anymore?" Jensen asked, grinning. "But what the hell, Cassie probably won't notice the difference anyway."

Ross gave him a withering look. "That's not funny!" 

"No?" Jensen challenged.

"No." Ross's eyes suddenly darkened. "We have a clear agreement about these things, if you recall," he then said tonelessly.

"That old story? Ross, we were twelve years old." It was Jensen's only real experience with a woman. Katie Newton and his brother had met through a friend. The first great love, so to speak. Or whatever you call the _one true love_ at that age. Everything was wonderful until Ross took Katie home and left the room. Jensen, as a matter of course, went to his brother's room, but found Katie there instead of Ross. And in his charming way he got to know not only Katie but also her tongue. Much to the displeasure of Ross, who returned with two glasses of lemonade. In short, Katie found it funny, Ross not at all, and the _only true love_ ended after seven weeks and two days. 

At that time Ross made Jensen swear that he would never , never again try for the same woman as Ross. Even years later, and despite Jensen's protestations that a) he didn't want anything from Katie at that time and b) he was gay, nothing could change that.

"If it makes you feel better. I hereby solemnly swear to you that I will not break our contract from the fifth grade. Never again will I seek the same woman as you." Jensen tried to remain serious, but he only half-heartedly succeeded, which led to another eye roll from Ross. "Cassie and you, you can move into Mom and Dad's master bedroom with the private bathroom. I'll retire to my room. I have no problem living with you and your wife. But if you'd rather have me out..."

"The hell? I would never waste a thought on that. This is our home together." Ross fell silent and Jensen regarded with surprise the serious expression in his twin's eyes. "I really am madly in love, Jen. I love the way she looks at me, the way she laughs, I love her optimism, I just.... I just love her."

Man, it really got to him, Jensen thought while looking at his brother's pale face. And at the same time, Jensen realized that as his brother spoke highly of Cassie, his own thoughts were momentarily elsewhere. In his mind's eye suddenly appeared the face of a certain prickly, energetic neighbor, who not only met him head on, but also made his blood boil for a variety of reasons. 

"Okay, let's get that ring," he said emphatically. "Hey, look out, there's our exit, you dreamer. Now pull yourself together." While Ross was just about getting his act together, he was sliding around in his seat like he had ants in his pants.

"There's another problem," Ross brought out hesitantly. 

Jensen raises his eyebrow in curiosity, thinking about the last time he'd seen his smart, confident brother so nervous and uncertain. He couldn't think of it. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

Ross noisily expelled the breath he had been holding. "What if she says _no_?"

"Is there any reasonable reason to believe that Cassie might reject your proposal?" Jensen asked, then hastily extended his arm. "Left, left here, for God's sake! Do you want to get there _today_?" 

"I've never really been in love before. Crush, hell yes. But love? Cassie says she loves me too, but what if her love isn't as deep as mine?"

"Ross, love grows with time, it's always a risk to lose your heart, but why should you not trust Cassie? She says she loves you, so bring her the same trust you have in yourself. If you have the same ideals and dreams, if you want to spend the rest of your life with her, then take the plunge, buy the ring, and lay the world at her feet."

Ross turned the next corner and glanced fleetingly at his brother. "Since when did you get so deep, man?"

"I've always been the more emotional of the two of us, bro. I've had my heart broken, yes, and I've had time enough to think about what went wrong in the relationship. The breakup was no walk in the park, but I survived it. And if Cassie is really stupid enough to say _no_ , you'll survive it too."

"Oh yeah. I saw you _survive_." Ross countered. "For the first two months I had to constantly worry that you would rip my head off if I even crossed paths with you. And then for years you were just a shadow of your former self."

"I'm sorry, Ross. I must have been quite a burden," Jensen said thoughtfully, staring at the road ahead of them. 

"Cut the crap, I didn't mean it that way." Ross promptly countered.

"But I can at least say I've finally recovered from it."

"Only took you seven years, after all," Ross muttered with a certain melancholy.

For the first time in a long time, Jensen realized how true his own words were. He tried not to pretend he was feeling better. He really felt free of his past for the first time. And yes, he had to admit to himself that his animal-loving neighbor with the most beautiful, warmest eyes he had ever seen played a crucial role. How much he wished to be with him now. He had become accustomed to being near Jared, to studying his likes and dislikes, to standing by his side whenever he could. Although his desire for Jared, to kiss him, to get close to him, grew with each passing day, he pulled himself together. He had promised Jared and wanted to show him that Jensen was someone he could trust, someone he could feel safe with. 

Another swerve from Ross snapped him out of his thoughts for a moment. "Okay, that's enough, Romeo, pull over. I'm going to take over the driving or this wedding is not going to happen."

As the brothers traded places, Jensen's thoughts slid back to Jared. He wondered if Jared missed him too. Jensen hoped so, because as long as he couldn't kiss Jared, hold him, and breathe in the scent of apple shampoo, he felt like a pile of ashes. 

And that was the big question. Did Jared even want to be close to him the way Jensen wanted to be? Jensen would have loved to know the answer to that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day 💗 Love you all!

"You okay, boss?"

Puzzled, Jared lifted his head and saw Samantha standing in front of his desk, wearing a bright yellow dress that accented her blonde hair beautifully. Sam radiated an inner glow and Jared knew exactly where that joy in her eyes came from. Gone were the days when he worried about her, her eyes sunken and the dark circles beneath from lack of sleep. Seeing her so happy now was the best thing for Jared.

"Jared, are you okay?" Sam probed again, and Jared pulled himself together and put on his most charming smile. 

"I'm fine." 

"Then why can't you get the tax return done, that I've been waiting two hours to type up? It usually doesn't take you more than half an hour. Or are there complications?"

_If you only knew._ For two nights, his thoughts kept circling around Jensen, his sudden departure, his behavior, and Jared's own emotional chaos. Dating didn't suit Jared at all. He was so proud of his discipline to keep business and pleasure separate, but this cowboy had managed to throw him completely off track after only a few days. 

He had even gone so far as to eat out almost every night because he missed Jensen's food. The new restaurant _Cassie's Place_ and the temperamental owner, suited him just right. Cassie had opened the small restaurant with a lot of courage and energy, and it was doing very well. The tables were always occupied and the food was really delicious. And after they had gotten to know each other a little better, Cassie had even asked him to take over her bookkeeping. So Jared had not only gained a new friend, but even a new client. 

But even all of this chaos hadn't prevented Jared from missing Jensen. 

"Boss?" Samantha asked again. "Is it your ankle that's bothering you so much? Maybe you should go home early. I'm already holding down the fort here."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." In fact, Jared's ankle was as good as healed. He was still limping a little bit, but all in all, he was fully recovered.

"Okay." Sam walked to the door and then turned around. "Maybe I should tell you that you're the only one who believes that." With that, she left the room.

Jared crossed his folded arms on the table and rested his head on them. Apparently everyone could tell even from a distance that he was _not_ well. The only good thing was that apparently no one had guessed what or rather who was the reason. 

Jensen and he had been so close. And then, out of the blue, Jensen had gone on this mysterious trip. What had Jared done to chase him away? Would he never be able to build a lasting relationship with a man? 

"I'm going home now," he said loud enough to be heard in the outer office.

"Finally, a smart decision!" Samantha shouted back.

Jared put the half-finished tax return into his briefcase and left the office. Without further ado, he turned toward _Cassie's Place_ to at least treat himself to a good dinner. When he arrived, Cassie was still hurrying between the tables to prepare everything for the rush of expected guests. 

"Hey, Jared, honey, what can I get you?" 

"I hear the chicken pot pie is especially good today." replied Jared, watching Cassie as she greeted each arriving guest with a smile.

If only I could come out of my shell like that, Jared thought, feeling his inner walls strengthening again. He envied his new friend for her easy-going way of dealing with other people. 

Two hours later, Jared entered his quiet, empty house. It was already dark by the time he got there. He quickly changed his clothes. He grabbed the flashlight and went outside to tend to the animals. They were particularly angry tonight, as if they wanted to punish Jared for the late feeding. Chad gave him a dirty look and ignored him. But then he seemed to have changed his mind and flew onto Jared's shoulder, nibbling on his earlobe. 

"I have to work late from time to time, and unfortunately I have to take care of my _own_ feeding again," Jared explained to his feathered friend. Then he turned to the cages and enclosures. "And as for the rest of you - you'd better get your act together," he said warningly. "Otherwise, our neighbor might just wring your necks after all." 

Jared's warning fell on deaf ears. The animals were in a cranky mood and nothing Jared said or tried quieted them down. The three wolves howled fervently at the moon, which stood like a giant orange ball in the dark sky.

Suddenly, Jared heard the thunder of hooves in the distance. He remembered what Jensen had told him about possible car accidents, and suddenly felt personally responsible for preventing Jensen's animals from possibly colliding with a vehicle. 

He quickly ran into the house, grabbed the car keys, and headed out to inspect the fences and recapture any scattered cattle.

Jared opened the front door with a jerk from the inside and at the same moment he felt Jensen's knuckles rapping on his forehead. Jensen looked as surprised as Jared himself. An unpleasant sense of déjà vu came over him. So Jensen was back. And apparently he had come to complain about the noise.

They were back to square one.

***

Jensen grimaced as he realized he had accidentally hit Jared on the head. "Oh, shit, sorry. Are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm getting used to being hit on the head."

Jensen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noticed Jared's cold tone and stiff posture. Hadn't Jensen feared just that all along? Jared had apparently decided he was better off without Jensen. 

"I was on my way to check on your cattle," Jared said. "My animals were very nervous tonight, and unfortunately, they were particularly noisy." 

"I was just able to prevent an outbreak," Jensen reported. "That's why I'm so late." 

"Oh. Well, then..." Jared looked unsure how to proceed.

Jensen stepped sheepishly from one foot to the other, avoiding looking directly at Jared. "Is your ankle better?"

"Yes. The swelling has gone down."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So you're not in pain anymore?"

"No, I told you."

"Glad to hear it." Jensen ran his fingers through his short, tousled hair and sighed. "I could hardly have lasted any longer, at all."

Jared blinked in confusion. "What, you couldn't have lasted longer than what? What are you talking about?"

"About you and me," the words came from Jensen like a shot. "You said you didn't want us to get any closer because we still know far too little about each other. You didn't want me to make any advances while you were hurt. So I held back; kept my distance, and painfully avoided getting too close to you, even though it almost killed me." Jensen takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jared. I really tried to act like a gentleman and keep my hands off you, but I swear on all my cattle, if I don't get to kiss you right here and now, I'm going to explode!"

Jared stared at him with wide eyes. "You...you want to kiss me?" 

"You have no idea all the things I want to do to you," Jensen said softly. "But yeah, at least a kiss would be a start."

Jared smiled shyly back, looking at Jensen with his big eyes. "So you didn't come here to put me over your knee because my exotics startled your animals?"

The man will be the end of me, Jensen thought as he felt his pants getting tighter. "Not this time. But be careful what you wish for." Jensen looked challengingly at Jared. "However, if you have something better in mind, or still need time to think..."

"Fuck you. I missed you so much." Jared threw himself into Jensen's arms and pulled the cowboy's head up to him, kissing him passionately. 

Jensen pulled Jared so tightly against him that he suddenly feared breaking his ribs. But he just couldn't help himself. He finally had Jared where he wanted him, in his arms, and he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

No one before had ever had such a devastating effect on Jensen's self-control. Jared's intoxicating scent paralyzed his mind and turned his legs into jelly. He eagerly licked at Jared's lips, taking possession of his mouth, and felt like a conqueror who finally found the legendary Eldorado. 

They were still standing in the open front door, clinging to each other like two drowning men.

"May I come in?" Jensen begged hoarsely.

"It depends," Jared breathed in a shaky voice.

"What does it depend on?" Jensen urged, insistently eyeing Jared with his darkening green eyes.

"On what you're going to do if I let you in."

Jensen grinned, then raised his eyebrows challengingly. "I thought I made it unmistakably clear what I wanted. I'm not a particularly patient man, Jared. I've spent agonizing nights, alone, upstairs in your room. Rolling sleeplessly between your sheets, surrounded by your scent, while pretty sexy thoughts of you haunted my dreams. And then I had to leave and could not wait to return to you. Now you must decide quickly if you want us to become more than just good neighbors. I think you know very well that I want more from you. Heaven sakes, I don't know how to say it any more clearly."

Jensen really didn't mince words, but wasn't it exactly his blunt manner that Jared loved most about this man?

Loved? Good heavens, when did that happen?

"Jared, does your silence mean no?" Jensen inquired, watching the young man closely. "Was I too fast again, too demanding?"

Jared blinked at Jensen and saw that his short, dark-blond hair was sticking out to all sides as he kept nervously running his fingers through it. His pupils were dilated, reflecting deep emotions and sexual arousal. He was undoubtedly aroused, as Jared's glance at the bulge in Jensen's jeans confirmed.

Slowly, Jared bent over and reached for the collar of Jensen's shirt. With gentle pressure, he pulled him inside. 

"And you're absolutely sure?" Jensen murmured, trying to read the truth in Jared's eyes. "Because if I'm coming in, I want to see both of us naked as in, right now."

"Can you promise not to break my heart?" Jared said softly, hoping Jensen hadn't heard him. 

"Only if you promise not to break mine," Jensen returned. "I'll still be here in the morning. Do you want me, Jared?"

Jared made his decision the moment he saw the unconditional sincerity in Jensen's beautiful green eyes. Even though they couldn't be more different, this was the man Jared had been waiting for all his life. 

"I don't think I want you to go tomorrow," he whispered. "The void you left last time almost drove me crazy."

With a groan, Jensen pressed Jared's body harder against him, kissing him with a greed that spoke of suppressed passion, and awakened a hunger in Jared that only Jensen could satisfy.

As they took the stairs to the upper floor, Jensen spread tiny, burning kisses over every inch of Jared's skin that he could reach. 

By the time they reached the end of Jared's bed, Jared felt Jensen's hands all over his body.A little voice inside him admonished that he wanted to say something important to Jensen, but Jared's heart was hammering wildly, his skin tingling at every turn, and a hot surge of want-here-now was pulling him into a whirlpool of emotions from which escape seemed impossible. 

Jensen's intense stroking almost drove him crazy. Jared didn't resist as Jensen pulled his t-shirt over his head and caressed his hard nipples with the tip of his tongue.  
"You're so beautiful," Jensen breathed against Jared's chest, and his nipples grew even harder. "You don't even know how much I desire you."

Gently, Jensen undid the buttons on Jared's jeans, sank to his knees, and pulled them off along with his briefs, tossing both to the floor behind him.

Then he looked at Jared almost reverently with bated breath, and although Jared realized he was blushing, he didn't feel uncomfortable under Jensen's gaze. 

Jensen's hands slid over the outsides of Jared's strong thighs. "Definitely Mr. September - and every other month of the year," Jensen purred, pushing Jared gently, yet firmly, onto the bed. 

Jared gasped as Jensen pushed him into the pillows. Everything in him ached to touch Jensen as tenderly as he was being touched. "One of us still has way too many clothes on."

"You think so?" Jensen tugged at his shirt, hastily pulling it over his head. The sight of Jared's tanned body, his muscles moving under his skin with every breath, and his cheeks flushed with passion made his throat tighten. He wanted to take his time, wanted to satisfy Jared, to make him ecstatic so that there was no way he would let him go in the morning. But damn it, his self-control had its limits. 

His cock was hard and throbbing in his much too tight jeans, and he couldn't suppress a moan when he finally got them off. Before taking off his briefs, he took out a condom and a small sachet of lube from his jeans pocket and put them on the bed. He noticed that Jared was watching his every move and was surprised to see the young man sprawled almost shyly in front of him. Jared let his gaze wander from Jensen's loins up to his face and unconsciously bit his lips, which only elicited another gasp from Jensen. Jared's eyes widened in pleasure as Jensen carefully lay down next to him. He seemed to want to say something, but when Jensen covered his neck and collarbone with kisses, while he twirled Jared's nipples with his fingers, only a moan came out of his mouth. 

Now that they were finally both naked, Jensen wanted to see Jared breathless, yearning, and trembling with desire as he took him. Jared's devoted, gentle manner made Jensen feel like the world's greatest lover, and he wanted to read Jared's every wish from his eyes. Tenderly he stroked his fingers over Jared's inner thigh, tenderly embraced his balls and massaged them. His mouth found Jared's again and he spoke against his lips. "Let yourself go, I'll take care of you." 

"Jensen!" Jared gasped, thrusting his hips forward, no longer able to control his lust. 

Jensen stroked Jared's cock a few times, gathering the pre come to stimulate the velvet crown with his thumb. Jared closed his eyes, his pink lips formed into a whispered _oh_ , and only a soft sigh was heard. With his teeth, Jensen opened the small sachet and generously spread the lube on his fingers. Willingly, Jared opened his thighs wider to give Jensen access to his puckered hole. Jensen took his time, massaging over the sensitive skin, slowly thrusting his index finger into the warm opening, never once taking his eyes off Jared's face. 

Jared seemed nervous, already tense, and Jensen didn't miss how tight he was. The first finger slid in, and he took extra time before sliding a second one in alongside it. With the third thick finger, both Jared and he were aroused to the utmost. But even here Jensen took his time, studying his lover, wanting to find out what Jared likes, what touches make Jared forget everything around him, so that he could give him everything. When Jensen apparently found Jared's sweet spot and ran his fingers over Jared's prostate, the young man arched up, almost startled. 

"Oh my God! " Jared moaned loudly, and Jensen tried to process what he had just registered. Could it be that Jared was...? But that would mean that Jensen would be his first. His green eyes looked at Jared, full of questions. 

"I swear to you, I've wanted to tell you all along." Jared whispered shyly.   
A surge of tenderness welled up in Jensen as he looked into Jared's sheepish face. This strong, independent man really was full of surprises and Jensen's protective instinct was awakened. 

Jensen kissed the tip of Jared's nose before turning briefly to slip on the condom. "I'm going to make you feel so good, darling. Relax, we have all the time in the world." With a warmth that was so much more than sexual desire alone, he slid between Jared's thighs and positioned his cock over Jared's opening. One last time he made sure that Jared wanted this before slowly entering him. Jensen clenched his teeth. Jared was so tight, the feeling so intense, almost intoxicating, and he feared he wouldn't last too long. He was too overcome by a flood of feelings. Jared's breathing was harsh, and as hard as Jensen tried, it took Jared a little while to process the new experience. "Relax, sweetheat. Look at me. God, you don't know how good you feel." Tentatively, Jensen pulled back a little and then gently moved further inside Jared. 

"I'm not gonna break," Jared murmured.

"Shh," Jensen soothed, smiling tenderly. Again he pulled back, and Jared moved with him in an attempt to keep them locked together. Very slowly Jensen increased his pace, watching Jared's breath quicken and feeling his strong hands digging into Jensen's back, clinging to him like a drowning man. Jensen moved inside Jared and felt his arousal steadily increasing. He grasped Jared's cock and stroked the hard shaft in rhythm. Then suddenly Jared moaned loudly and let himself fall, his orgasm almost overrunning him as he pulled Jensen over with him into the vortex of ecstasy. Jensen thrust hard once more before emptying himself fully into the condom. 

Jensen shook with exhaustion and tried to catch his breath. Very carefully, he slid out of Jared, disposing of the used condom before crawling back into bed with Jared. He felt as if he had been lying there for hours, blissfully exhausted and more satisfied than he had ever been in his entire life. Jared lay very still, nestled against him, his erratic breaths fluttering across Jensen's chest, where his own heart was still pounding fiercely.

"Jensen?" Jared whispered after a while. 

"Mmh?"

"I've really been meaning to tell you all this time that I ..." He fell silent.

Jensen propped himself up on one elbow to look at Jared.   
"Why me, Jared? And why now?"

"It's not like I've been living celibate." Jared pierced him with his gaze. But Jensen sensed that the young man was just trying to cover up his insecurity. "I just wanted to wait, even if that sounds old-fashioned now."

"Okay." Jensen grinned. "Still, Jared why me?"

"Because I fucking like you." Jared burst out. "Because it seemed right for the first time in my life."

"Yeah?" Jensen smirked, well aware of what Jared's words meant. "How much do you like me?"

"Oh, to Hell with you!" Jared growled, refusing to respond to Jensen's smug question.

Jensen slowly slid himself over Jared, bringing their bodies close together again.   
"I'm not going anywhere. You and I are going to stay in this bed until morning," he reminded Jared. "Because I like you too, Jared. A lot, actually."

Jared looked searchingly in Jensen's eyes. "Do you? Or do you say that to all the men whose cherry you just popped?"

Jensen silenced him with a hard, intense kiss that sent a swarm of butterflies flying in Jared's stomach. 

Later he would find a way to give Jensen back this undeniably perfect pleasure he was giving him. He would explore and investigate every corner of every inch of Jensen's body. 

After all, they had the whole night ahead of them. And then some…


End file.
